


If You Love Him, Let Him Go

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro have issues, Arguments, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Keith has a crush, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Break Up, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, slow burn Keith/Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: A pre-Kerb angst fic where Adam and Shiro's relationship slowly disintegrates, meanwhile Keith's alien heritage is discovered and Shiro must try to protect him from ending up in government hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is sixteen at the beginning of this fic, however most of it focuses on Shiro's relationship with Adam and Shiro is oblivious to Keith's crush. It is not tagged underage because it is not underage, the Sheith tag is there so people know which direction it is going in. It is also tagged SLOW BURN. So expect not a lot to actually happen until later. I have already written a few chapters so expect some rather frequent updates, it was originally going to be a one-shot that got waaay too detailed.

“Next!”  
  
Keith rose from his cheap plastic seat, glancing sideways at Shiro nervously.  
  
“Hey, you ok?” Shiro asked, frowning when he saw the strange look on Keith's face.  
  
“Uh...well...I-I...I've never actually been to the doctors before or had a check up or anything.” He muttered, flushing in embarrassment, “When my dad was alive he never took me. I never really got sick so it was never a problem.”  
  
They were stood in a waiting room in the Galaxy Garrison's physicians office, for Keith to be able to sign up he had to have a thorough medical examination. With the advancements in medical tech it was highly unusual for anyone to have never seen a doctor before, Shiro frowned. He didn't know much about Keith's father but perhaps he was one of those paranoid people who distrusted medical practitioners? Shiro thought it was a good thing Keith had never got sick. “Hey, no worries. I can come in with you if you like?”  
  
Keith swallowed and looked away, “If...if you want.”  
  
Shiro smiled, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, “C'mon.” He guided him towards the irritated looking nurse who had called them, Shiro offered her a grin which made her cheeks turn pink and her expression softened. She ushered them through the door and into the doctors office.  
  
“Hello there, my name's Dr. Singh.” The doctor was a tall, broad man with a beard and a pleasant smile. He held out his hand to Keith who blinked at it warily before hesitantly offering his own.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“This is Keith-uh...” Shiro hesitated, frowning, “What is your surname?” He asked.

  
Keith gave him a wide-eyed stare for a long moment before letting his eyes drift away, “Kogane.” He whispered, “Dad said it was my mom's surname.”  
  
“Kogane.” Shiro repeated, smiling a little and glancing up at the doctor who was writing the boys name down.  
  
“Very well then Keith, come have a seat and we'll begin.”

 

Keith endured the doctors touch like he was enduring torture, he sat still, grim faced and frowning. Dr. Singh was gentle and kept up a soft stream of chatter as he worked, asking idle questions about Keith's family and general health, “Do you know if anyone in your family has any genetic conditions?” He asked, using an otoscope to look into Keith's ears.  
  
“I...I don't know. My dad's dead and my mom...I never knew her.”  
  
“I see.” The doctor drew away, briefly giving Keith a sad look before turning back to his desk. He brought up his computer screen and started inputting the information before returning to Keith's side, “Can you remove your shirt so I may check your chest?”  
  
Keith did so without complaining, revealing a set of dark purple and yellow bruises scattering his pale skin. He looked straight ahead while the doctor and Shiro shared shocked looks over his head. “Keith, where did you get these?” Shiro asked gently, crouching at Keith's side.  
  
Keith lowered his head just enough so his hair hid his eyes, “I got into a fight.” He muttered, “Before you bailed me out.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Ok. Well, at least you're out of there now.”  
  
Keith didn't say another word as the doctor checked his breathing and blood pressure and then moved onto taking blood. Keith watched as the doctor produced a syringe and wiped the crook of his elbow with a damp pad, “You may feel a little pinch,” He smiled as he searched for a vein. When he found one he pressed the needle against Keith's skin. The Doctor frowned, pressing harder. “Now...this is...unusual.” He whispered, glancing up at Keith, “Have you ever had any blood tests before?”  
  
Keith shook his head, “Never been to see a doctor before, sir.”  
  
“I see...” The doctor trailed off, obviously nonplussed, “The needle isn't piercing the skin.”  
  
“That's not normal is it?” Shiro asked blankly, “Why...why would that happen?”  
  
The doctor remained quiet a moment before shrugging and making a second attempt, “This may hurt quite a bit more than it would normally.” He warned and Keith looked away.  
  
“It's ok.” He said looking up at a poster that hung on a wall, telling people about vaccinations. The sharp pain made him hiss, his eyes watering as finally the needle went in. Shiro winced in sympathy and rubbed at his wrist.  
  
“Well, that was much more difficult than anticipated but it's over now.” The doctor smiled as he pressed a soft pad to Keith's arm, “Hold this still while I prepare this to be sent off to the labs.”  
  
Keith held the pad down and watched the doctor sort out the samples. Afterwards Keith had to give a urine sample, he sat and endured having his reflexes tested and his eyesight. The doctor seemed impressed by his sight, telling him he'd never known anyone to have such perfect vision. He made an offhand comment regarding the strange colour of Keith's eyes before moving on. Keith was made to stand on some scales while the doctor fussed, poking gently at Keith's sides.  
  
“You're much too thin to be healthy, young man.” The doctor admonished, “If you wish to enter the garrison, you must put some weight on.”  
  
Keith looked down at his feet but said nothing. The doctor hesitated when looking at Keith's face, a frown of his own marring his brow, “Where are you currently living?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “The orphanage but I just came back from a foster home...they didn't want me.”  
  
The doctor rose and shuffled back to his desk, adding more notes to his file, “Lieutenant Shirogane, a word please,”  
  
Shiro glanced back at Keith who was idly reading the posters on the walls, he touched his shoulder and gained his attention, “I'll be right back, ok?”  
  
Keith shrugged his skinny shoulders and Shiro smiled before following the doctor out into the hall, “The boy has no parents, is he really ok to be joining the Garrison?” The doctor asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

  
“I've spoken to Iverson and they said they can ask the orphanage for consent.”  
  
“Do you know how long he's been in the system?”  
  
“I'm not sure, since he was about eight?”  
  
Doctor Singh sighed, “A shame that even in this day and age we cannot monitor our unfortunate youth. He's obviously been through a lot, he needs to be on a special diet that will help him put on that extra weight he needs. He's not been getting full meals and there's evidence of other abuses.” Shiro's eyes widened briefly before he schooled his face, “Nothing recent but I suspect when he was much younger he was beaten on more than one occasion. I only wished to warn you that that boy won't be easy to get through to. He's had a traumatic and unstable life.”  
  
“Yeah, I get that.”  
  
“Do you, Shiro?” Doctor Singh put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed gently, “You're still very young, taking on a boy with such a hard past won't be easy.”  
  
“I can do it. I'll be his mentor at the Garrison, I'll help him see his potential.”  
  
“And what about your own condition?”  
  
Shiro squeezed the medical band circling his wrist and averted his eyes, “It doesn't matter. I have to help him, I couldn't live with myself if I ever let him waste away in prison.”  
  
“You're too kind, Shiro.” The doctor released him, “Please make an appointment for yourself before you leave, I haven't seen you in too long.” He admonished, frowning at Shiro's guilty smile, “I am surprised that Adam hasn't dragged you here by your hair.”  
  
Shiro rubbed at the back of his head, “Well...I might've lied a bit.”  
  
“Shiro,” Singh shook his head, “Book an appointment with my nurse, I will know if you haven't.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Shiro followed the doctor back into the room to find Keith sat at the desk stacking pens with a small frown of concentration. “Hey, Keith, you ready to go?”  
  
Keith looked up at them, eyes mistrustful as ever until they landed on Shiro, “Sure.” He rose and grabbed his jacket.  
  
“I will get back to you with the results young man,” Doctor Singh smiled as they went to the door, “And Shiro, please do not forget what I have said.”  
  
Shiro's shoulder's tightened briefly before he smiled, “Yes, sir.”  
  
Keith let himself be guided out of the office and down the short hall back to the reception area, Shiro left him by the door and went to the nurses station. Keith looked around at all the posters, most in bright colours and warning about sexually transmitted diseases and all kinds of other things. He let it wash over him, face expressionless until Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at him and smiled.  
  
“I've got to go back to my place to see to some stuff, you're welcome to tag along if you want.” Shiro offered as they walked down the winding pathway that led from the medical centre to the main Garrison. Keith had to trot to keep up with Shiro's long strides but he nodded, “If...if that's ok?”  
  
“Sure it is,” Shiro smiled, a bright expression that made something warm curl in Keith's chest. He felt his face flush as Shiro put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
They walked in silence but Keith found that he wasn't uncomfortable, despite the odd stare they received from people walking back and forth. Many of the officers paused to say hi to Shiro, it seemed he had a lot of friends. Keith kept silent whenever they were halted, head down while Shiro chatted. One, a tall, broad shouldered woman with brutally short hair and a rakish grin jogged over to them.  
  
“Shirogane!”  
  
Shiro halted and grinned, “Frankie,” He said as she came to a halt, her uniform impeccable as she glanced briefly at Keith.  
  
“Haven't seen you in a while, Adam said you were busy off base.”  
  
“Yeah, been going around the local schools looking for recruits.”  
  
“So I see. Hey, my name's Frankie, what's yours kid?”  
  
“Keith.” Keith replied in a monotone.  
  
“He's a cute one,” Frankie returned her attention to Shiro, “So, me an' Lisa are going to throw a party this weekend. We wondered if you and Adam would like to come?”  
  
“I'll have to ask Adam but I'm sure he'll want to. What's the occasion?”  
  
Frankie blushed and lifted her hand, “We got engaged.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened at the rock on her finger, “Congratulations!” He pulled the woman into a tight hug and she laughed before they released each other, “When's the wedding?”  
  
“Oh not for a few years yet, Lisa wants to save up for some grand ceremony. She's got her heart set on this ridiculous dress and everything.” Frankie smiled fondly, “But I don't mind waiting,”  
  
“I'm happy for your two, really,” Shiro said, eyes warm and voice genuine.  
  
“Thanks. I gotta ask though, when are you and Adam gonna tie the knot?” Frankie waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.  
  
“Oh...uh...we've never really talked about it.” Shiro muttered, his happiness seeping away from him as he stood awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck, “I guess it's just...we're so busy...”  
  
“Oh.” Frankie's face fell momentarily before she forced her smile back, “Hey, I'm sure you'll get there, Shiro. Adam loves you.”  
  
Shiro smiled but Keith noticed how it never really reached his eyes, “Yeah, thanks.”  
  
They said their goodbyes to Frankie and walked off, Shiro let out a slow breath of air. There was tension in his shoulders but Keith was too afraid to ask what was wrong. Instead he stared at the path, his emotions conflicted. Shiro walked them towards what must have been the barracks, he guided Keith through the automatic doors and they entered a building full of people in various uniforms. Once again wherever Shiro went he was greeted by someone, people in orange uniforms saluted as he walked past. Someone paused to pass him a sheaf of papers, another asked after him and Adam. Keith frowned, he had known that Shiro wasn't single. A man as handsome and easy going as Shiro didn't remain that way for long but he hadn't expected to keep hearing about it. It made something squirm uncomfortably in his chest, he didn't like it.  
  
Finally Shiro halted outside a door, he used a key card to open it and stepped inside, “Adam?” Shiro called curiously, peering around. The room was a large living/kitchen area, split by a breakfast bar. There were medals and certificates lining the walls and a picture of two men standing before a jet looking deliriously happy.  
  
“Takashi?” A man stepped out of a room further along the corridor, a smile brightening his face. He wore a casual t-shirt in a dark maroon colour and faded denim jeans. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he approached, “Oh, you have a guest.”  
  
“Yeah, this is Keith Kogane. Keith, this is Adam Wood my...fiancé.”

 

Keith heard the minute hesitation but it seemed Adam didn't. “Hi.” Keith didn't smile but Adam did as they shook hands.  
  
“I-uh...I bailed him out of prison for stealing my car.” Shiro winced as he spoke and Adam's face fell.  
  
“You...what?”  
  
“It's a long story,” Shiro sighed and started to remove his shoes, Keith stood rigidly at his side as Adam's eyes roved over him.  
  
“Takashi, I think we need to talk about this.”  
  
“Later, Adam. Right now the kid needs some decent food inside him.”  
  
“Takashi-”  
  
“It's fine.” Shiro moved close to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his upper arm and meeting his gaze steadily, “Later, ok?”  
  
Adam took a breath, “Fine. But I'm not letting you dodge this one.”  
  
Shiro smiled, “I know.”  
  
“Welcome home,” Adam captured Shiro's jaw in one hand and pressed their lips together.  
  
“Thanks,” Shiro whispered back, a small smile curling his mouth up.  
  
Keith flushed and looked away, folding his arms across his chest and staring at a painting of a house surrounded by unfamiliar mountains. He glared at it until the lovers parted and a hand came down on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, what do you want to eat?”  
  
Keith swallowed, “I'm ok. You don't have to-”  
  
“Keith, you're a rake. C'mon, you need to eat something.”  
  
Keith dropped his gaze, fidgeting with the frayed edge of his shirt sleeve, “Yeah, ok.”  
  
“Good. Is there anything that's your favourite? We don't have much in but I'm sure we could-”  
  
“I...I don't mind. I'll eat pretty much anything.”  
  
Shiro glanced at him and then away again, “Ok. Come on in...oh, and take your shoes off.”  
  
Keith did as he was asked and followed Shiro uncertainly into the kitchen, he pulled himself up onto a seat with a wince as his bruises reminded him of their presence. Shiro busied himself around the kitchen, opening a fridge and peering inside, “Is a sandwich ok? I'm...not the best cook in the Garrison.”  
  
“Understatement of the century.” Adam replied dryly, moving to the coffee machine and turning it on.  
  
“You're not much better than me,” Shiro retorted.  
  
“At least I can scramble an egg without burning it.”  
  
Shiro snorted, “That was one time!”  
  
Keith shifted, feeling awkward and alone. He stared down at his hands as the couple bantered and chatted about their day, Adam talked about a student in one of his classes while Shiro put together two sandwiches. He handed Keith a plate, “Thanks.” Keith muttered, staring at the huge concoction of meat and bread.  
  
“Eat up,” Shiro smiled, sitting beside Adam and taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Keith kept his head down and picked at his food, his stomach turning somersaults. His hand shook and he had to grit his teeth against a wave of nausea. He knew he should eat it but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice that told him he shouldn't. He didn't deserve the food. It took him a while to notice that someone was watching him, he looked up, face pale and eyes wide beneath the fall of his hair.  
  
“Keith, is everything ok?” Adam asked quietly, reaching out but Keith flinched away and Adam withdrew his hand, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.”  
  
There was the sound of water running and a few seconds later Shiro stepped out of a nearby room, he paused, taking in the atmosphere with a frown, “Everything ok?” He asked warily, moving forward.  
  
“Takashi, a word?” Adam rose and Shiro nodded.  
  
“Be right back Keith,” He smiled and Keith nodded, unable to return the expression as his heart pounded in his chest.

  
Adam took Shiro to their bedroom and closed the door, “Takashi, where did you find the kid?”  
  
“At one of the schools I was at. He aced the simulations, he did better than any other kid in his class.”  
  
“He's so thin...and when I asked if he was ok since he wasn't eating he looked terrified, when I reached for him he flinched like I was about to hit him.” Adam frowned in concern, “What happened to him?”  
  
Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he sank down onto their bed and looked up at Adam, “He's an orphan. His dad died when he was eight and he was put into the system. When we went for his medical check up today the doctor said he'd been abused. He's...covered in scars.”  
  
Adam sighed and moved close, he let Shiro take his hands and rest his head against his stomach, “So that's why you brought him home.”  
  
“I couldn't leave him, Adam.”  
  
“We'll talk to Iverson about getting him a place in the barracks early.” Adam muttered, running his fingers through Shiro's hair, “He'll be able to have access to the best medical professionals and everything. He'll be safe here.”  
  
Shiro hummed his agreement and closed his eyes, pressing his face against Adam's stomach, “Just wish we could do more, you know?”  
  
“There's a lot of unfortunate kids out there, you can't save everyone.”  
  
“But even if I just save one, that's gotta count right?” Shiro looked up at him, eyes wide and hopeful, “I gotta do this, Adam. I have to help him.”  
  
“I know you do. I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you didn't.” Adam smiled down at him, brushing hair from his forehead before leaning down and kissing it, “Come on, we've got a stray kitten to feed.”  
  
Shiro laughed, “Don't let him hear you say that.”  
  
“I won't.”  
  
After Adam and Shiro had explained Keith's circumstances Iverson managed to pull some strings and gave him a room in the barracks. Shiro agreed to mentor Keith and then helped him move into his tiny new room.  
  
“Is...is this all mine?” Keith turned wide, bright eyes on Shiro.  
  
“Yeah, Iverson won't let you bunk with anyone yet since you're not officially part of the garrison.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened, his mouth opened and he clamped it shut again as he let his gaze rove over the room, “It's huge. All this to myself?”  
  
Shiro looked around, it was a simple, small box room, “It's not that big, really.”  
  
“Bigger than anything I've stayed in before,” Keith said, wondering over to the desk crammed into a corner, “I've always either been in a place so full of bunk beds there's no room for anything else or rooms the size of a cupboard...in fact I think one time my foster parents actually did put me in a cupboard.”  
  
Shiro said nothing as Keith turned around, admiring the walls but pity crossed his face until Keith met his eyes again, “I'm glad you like it.”  
  
“Can I...put posters up?” Keith asked warily.  
  
“I think so. I had some plastered over my walls back when I was a cadet,” Shiro smiled, leaning against the door frame.  
  
Keith blinked rapidly a moment before hanging his head and turning away, “Feels...too good to be true, you know?” He whispered, “I keep expecting to just wake up back at the home or...or have you all suddenly realise you got the wrong kid and take it all away again.”  
  
Shiro moved before he could think, he put his hands on Keith's shoulders and turned him around. Gently he pulled him against his chest, “I wouldn't do that to you, Keith.”  
  
Keith sucked in a breath, tensing at the contact but Shiro didn't release him. They remained that way until someone cleared their throat, Shiro released Keith abruptly and turned around, “Oh, Adam...hi.”  
  
Adam arched an eyebrow, silently asking Shiro what he was doing before Shiro just shrugged helplessly, “Iverson's looking for us.” He said with a sigh, eyes flicking from Keith to Shiro.  
  
“Will you be ok on your own for a while?” Shiro asked, smiling that same kind smile as always.  
  
Keith's own lips curled up in helpless response and heat bloomed across his face, “Yeah, I can start putting away my clothes.”  
  
“Good, I'll be back as soon as Iverson's done with me, ok?”  
  
“Yeah...uh...Shiro?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Thanks.” Keith whispered, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his jacket and staring down at his feet, “I...I really appreciate all you're doing for me.”  
  
Shiro's smile softened and before he could stop himself he was walking to Keith's side and drawing him into an embrace again, one hand moved up Keith's neck to cradle the back of his head, “It's ok. I'm glad I can help. If you need anything, and I mean _anything;_ just give me a call.”  
  
Keith nodded against Shiro's unfairly broad chest, taking in a large lungful of air. He could smell Shiro's aftershave, a pleasant woody scent that made goosebumps erupt across the skin of his arms. “Yeah.” He whispered as Shiro drew away, Keith surprised himself by wanting to follow but managed to hold himself still long enough for Shiro to return to Adam's side.  
  
Iverson sat behind his desk, watching Shiro carefully as he stood at attention with his eyes on the wall behind Iverson's head.  
  
“You asked to see me, sir.”  
  
“I did,” Iverson sighed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand down the side of his grizzled face, “I wanted to talk to you about that boy-”  
  
“Keith, sir.”  
  
“Yes,” Iverson frowned, “The doctors tests all came back,” He began slowly.  
  
A chill crept down Shiro's spine as he watched Iverson pull up the doctors reports on the screen on his desk, “Is...is something wrong with him?” He asked.  
  
“Not in any normal sense of the word, no.” Iverson looked up at Shiro with a frown, “What do you know about the boys past?”  
  
“Well, his dad was a firefighter and he died...his mother disappeared after his birth. He told me he lived in the desert until his dad died.”  
  
Iverson grimaced, “And did you know that there's no record of his birth?”  
  
“I...no. I didn't.” Shiro answered carefully, “Is he undocumented?”  
  
“We thought so at first but when we got his results back...well...take a look.” He brought up an image and Shiro peered at it.  
  
“What am I looking at sir? I'm no biologist.” The screen showed two sets of spinning strands of DNA.  
  
“The doctor said that the one on the left is human DNA,” Shiro nodded, “The one on the right is the boys.”  
  
Shiro looked at them, finally noticing some very obvious differences, “What...what does it mean?”  
  
“I was informed that when they tried to take some blood they had some difficulty piercing his skin.”  
  
“Yeah, that was...weird.”  
  
“The tests on his eyesight showed that his vision far exceeds that of any other recorded human being,”  
  
Shiro swallowed, “I still don't get it, sir. What are you trying to say?”  
  
“Nearly seventeen years ago we got word from one of our satellites that there was some strange activity in our upper atmosphere. We tried to track it but whatever it was fell towards the desert...after that we lost sight of it. When we went looking we found a crater but nothing else. Our scientists tested the earth around it and we discovered some strange, as-yet-unknown minerals in the soil and fragments of a metal we've never seen before.”  
  
“So...so you think Keith's...” Shiro hesitated, trying to get his head around what exactly Iverson was trying to insinuate, “That's ridiculous.” He said at last, “Keith's just a normal kid who had a really hard life. We've been searching our galaxy for signs of life since...well, since we first got people to the moon. Hell, _I've_ been up there and never seen anything.”  
  
“Shiro, you realise that we've suspected that there's life beyond our universe for as long as humanity's existed. We may not have found any evidence in our own solar system but we've never explored beyond that.”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut again, “I just...find it hard to believe that Keith's not human, sir.”  
  
“I know. He looks and acts exactly like one of us.” Iverson sighed, “We need to run a few more tests to be certain but if he is extra terrestrial we'll have to inform the proper authorities.”  
  
Shiro blanched, eyes widening, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”  
  
“Granted,”  
  
“You can't be serious!” He gasped, “You'd hand over a vulnerable kid to the government? _Why_?”  
  
“Because it was a deal we made when we first established ourselves, Shiro. We don't have a choice.”  
  
Shiro dropped his head and glared at his shoes.  
  
Iverson considered him in silence for a long moment before sighing, “Out with it, lieutenant.”  
  
“I believe you're making a mistake. Keith trusts me, if he's taken away he'll hurt himself or worse. It'll do far more damage than leaving him here where we can keep an eye on him.”  
  
“Your concerns are noted, Lieutenant.” Iverson frowned but Shiro stood with his back straight and eyes ahead, the epitome of a good soldier, “You're dismissed.”  
  
Shiro saluted before turning around and walking to the door, he opened it and went out into the hallway where Adam was waiting. Shiro took a moment to look at his fiancé with helplessness in his eyes, “They...” Shiro cut himself short and sighed, “They need to run some more tests on Keith.”  
  
“Why? Did they tell you what was wrong?”

  
Shiro nodded solemnly, eyes darting up and down the corridor before he took Adam's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, he closed the door behind him and took a breath. “His blood tests came back and his DNA isn't human.”  
  
“Not-Shiro, don't be stupid.” Adam laughed, “He's a boy.”  
  
Slowly Shiro shook his head, “I saw it for myself, there's no way a DNA structure like that could be human, Adam. And when the doctor took Keith's blood the needle wouldn't go in, he had to really push.”  
  
Adam swallowed, “Surely there's records of his birth? His parents?”  
  
“Only his dad. According to all official records he was a single guy, living alone in the desert.”  
  
Adam turned pale, “They think he's...an alien?”  
  
“Iverson thinks so.” Shiro shook his head, “It seems impossible though. He looks human.”

  
“We've never encountered extra terrestrial life...we can't exactly say what is and isn't normal.” Adam found a seat and slumped into it, “I suppose Iverson's contacted the Admiral already,”  
  
Shiro's face soured even more, “Sanda's a...good woman but she won't see Keith as anything but an object to study.”  
  
Adam put his hands to his mouth and sighed, “This is over our heads. We can't do anything.”  
  
“But I've got to try-”  
  
“And what? Risk your career?” Adam snapped, “You've worked your whole life towards this and now you're going to throw it all away just for some stray you picked up?”  
  
Shiro frowned, anger rising to the surface all too easily, “You know as well as I do my time here is limited! I'm not throwing anything away if I'm never going to get beyond what I am now.”  
  
Adam paled at the cruel reminder, he looked down at his shoes and closed his eyes, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”  
  
“You did.” Shiro replied, cutting Adam off, “I know you think I'm stupid but...I can't just leave him in the hands of people who'll treat him less than an animal.”  
  
“Iverson said they were considering you for the Kerberos mission.” Adam said abruptly, turning the air thick and cold. He shut his mouth as he realised what he'd said and covered his eyes with his hands, “I know how much you wanted it when they first announced it.”  
  
Shiro was frozen to the spot, eyes wide, “When were you going to tell me?” He breathed.  
  
“It wasn't my place to say, it's all talk at the moment and I overheard Commander Holt talking to Iverson.”  
  
“You...you weren't going to tell me.” Shiro swallowed down the betrayal bubbling up in his lungs, he moved to a nearby seat and slumped heavily into it, “You don't want me to be picked.”  
  
“Takashi that's not-”  
  
“No. It is. You've always nagged me whenever I take on things that you think I can't handle...like...like I'm gonna just drop dead at the first sign of trouble. The only reason you're telling me now is because of Keith.”  
  
Adam closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his hair, “I just worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if you...if you...” he took a sharp breath and shivered, despite the room being warm.  
  
Shiro hung his head, “I'm not a delicate flower, Adam. Kerberos won't be cleared for years yet.” He whispered, the pain in his voice giving it an edge, “We've done this before. I just...I can't. Not again.” Shiro rose unsteadily, taking a deep breath as he went to the door, “I'll see you back at home...I need some time.”  
  
Adam sniffed and nodded, frowning at the floor as he listened to the door open and close. When Shiro was gone he cursed into the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro went straight to the gym. He undressed and shoved his uniform into his locker before pulling out his gym clothes. He dressed and went out to the weights. He stayed long after the last person left, until his arms burned and his jaw ached from clenching.

 

He and Adam had first decided to get engaged just before Shiro had first been given the news of his illness, it had been like a blow to the heart. His entire career, his life, was going to be cut brutally short. Adam had seen him through it, telling him that he would be at his side no matter what. Shiro had cried that night, pressing his face into Adam's shirt and dampening it. He had tried to rescind the proposal but Adam had been adamant, refusing to let Shiro throw away everything good in his life. He had stayed by his side despite knowing full well that he would be a widower at a young age. It had hurt Shiro but he'd finally come to terms with it all and focussed on living the last years he had left with as much vigour as he could muster.

 

He had chosen to live, even if the disease would steal his strength away, he worked hard to get to where he was. And now he was being considered for a mission to the furthest reaches of their galaxy, to be the first human to set foot on one of Pluto's moons. It was his dream come true, he would become a true explorer...his name would live on long after he had died and now Adam was trying to stop him from going. Stop him from achieving everything he'd ever wanted. It was infuriating but he could understand to an extent, he knew Adam wanted to get married properly. They had even, idly, discussed a family one day. Shiro would give that to him if he asked, he would happily leave something of himself behind for Adam to live for. But the idea of marriage had started to appeal less and less as time went on. He was twenty, nearly twenty one and he had little desire to allow Adam to wallow in despair after he'd passed away. Widower was a scary word, especially for a man so young. It wouldn't be fair for Shiro to tie Adam down like that to a relationship doomed to end in tragedy. So he put it off, he avoided conversations about it. He kept telling himself they'd talk about it soon...but soon never came.  
  
Shiro lay on his back, panting as he returned the weights to their place and slowly sat up. His muscles burned pleasantly, reminding him that he wasn't dead yet. He wiped sweat from his forehead with a nearby towel and picked up his bottle of water. He drank it while ruminating on what he was going to do about Keith. He swallowed his mouthful, frowning at the bench between his legs. Keith had more tests to endure and if anyone knew what that was like it was Shiro, he set aside his water and got up. He would stay by Keith's side, make sure he was ok. It could be that there was some simple mistake in his blood test that caused the anomaly, perhaps when they ran further tests they wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Shiro nodded and went to take a shower. He would confront Adam later, he had Keith to think about now.  
  
Keith lay back against the cool table, eyes on the ceiling tiles. The full body scanner whirred to life as a doctor told him to hold still. He closed his eyes as the table slid into the tube. His fingers twitched but he tried to keep as still as possible as his mind worried over why they had to take all these tests. The doctor had told him they just wanted to make sure he was absolutely healthy but Keith had his doubts, it didn't help that Shiro kept looking at him weird. Keith kept trying to ignore the voice that told him it was because he was realising just how much work Keith was, that he was going to leave him like everyone else. He knew that Shiro would, it was inevitable. He just wanted more time. He wanted to remember how Shiro smelt, how good his arms felt around him. He liked the way Shiro ruffled his hair and smiled warmly at him. It made him feel... _wanted_ and not quite so alone. Keith sighed as the scan ended and the table slid back. He sat up when he was told he could and found Shiro waiting for him with a broad smile.  
  
“You did good, Keith,” He said softly and Keith felt his heart trip over itself, his stomach bubbled and he couldn't help smiling.  
  
“Thank you, we are done for today.” Doctor Singh's voice came through the speakers and Shiro helped Keith up off the table.  
  
“I thought maybe you'd be hungry? We could go check out the mess?”  
  
Keith followed at Shiro's heels eagerly, “Yeah, I'd like that.”  
  
“Good,” Shiro offered him another one of his beautiful smiles and Keith felt something melt inside him, something he'd never even realised was frozen.  
  
XXX  
  
“He likes you.”  
  
Shiro looked up from the stack of papers he was marking with an arched eyebrow, “What?”  
  
Adam turned, sipping from his favourite mug and leaning back against the bar, “Keith, he likes you.”  
  
“Well...I am rather likeable,” Shiro grinned, looking down at the essay, he sighed and wrote a note in red pen beside a paragraph on man's first mission to Mars.  
  
Adam smiled before sauntering over to the sofa where Shiro sat, leaning over the coffee table. He sat down beside him, set his mug down and pushed Shiro forward so he could crawl in behind him. Shiro groaned when he felt Adam's fingers dig deep into the muscles of his shoulders, “I meant that Keith _likes_ you.”  
  
Shiro sighed, dropping his pen and leaning back into his boyfriend's chest, “Mm, I doubt it. Keith's just not used to people showing him affection.”  
  
Adam nosed at the back of Shiro's neck, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the bristles from his most recent hair cut, “You're so dense sometimes, Takashi,” He muttered.  
  
“No, just realistic.” Shiro turned his head as best he could, offering Adam a fond smile, “What's that look for?” He laughed.  
  
“You know it took you an entire year to realise how hard I was crushing on you, despite my numerous hints. Even Matt noticed before you did and he was so obsessed with his girlfriend at the time it's a wonder he saw anything outside of her breasts.”  
  
Shiro nudged him playfully with his elbow, “What about you, then? I'm sure you've got plenty of your students crushing on you. You're not that bad looking.”  
  
Adam snorted, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks, “Maybe there are a couple. Why, are you jealous, Takashi?”  
  
Shiro leaned to the side so Adam could wrap his arms tightly around his chest and rest his chin on his shoulder, “Not really. After all, none of them get to see how you look after I've fucked you senseless.”  
  
Adam snorted, pressing his face into Shiro's throat and taking a deep breath. Slowly he ran his hands up Shiro's chest, causing him to shiver, “I could show you that again, if you want.” He murmured, kissing at Shiro's neck and jaw, pressing his tongue against his pulse before nipping lightly at his ear lobe, “It's been a while.”   
  
“Adam...” Shiro sighed, eyes fluttering closed before he opened them again, “Sorry, I've really got to finish these,” He waved his hands at the papers and felt Adam slump behind him.  
  
“Ok.” He slid away, standing and grabbing his cooling coffee before moving into the kitchenette, “I guess I'll go to the gym then, or get another cold shower.”  
  
“C'mon, Adam; that's not fair.” Shiro snapped, turning on him with a frown.  
  
Adam took a breath and closed his eyes, “You're right. That wasn't fair and I'm sorry.”  
  
Shiro relaxed and nodded, looking away again, “It's ok. I guess we're both a little stressed right now, what with this new influx of recruits.”  
  
“Takashi...”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Go on a date with me.”  
  
Shiro laughed, “Why? We're already engaged.”  
  
“We haven't been on a real date in years, let me take you out. We could go get dinner, maybe some dancing...I hear a new club opened up in the city a couple of weeks ago. Please?”  
  
“Can I wear a pretty dress?” Shiro replied, rolling his eyes and throwing his pen down onto the essay he'd been marking, “Come on Adam, we're not tweens anymore.”  
  
“But we're still young. We're in our twenties, we should be out there dancing and having fun while we still can.”  
  
Shiro looked down at his hands with a frown, he twisted his medical bracelet around his wrist a few times, “I'm sorry...sometimes I forget that we're supposed to be doing stupid stuff...I guess I just...grew up too fast.”  
  
“Then you'll go?”  
  
Shiro looked up and smiled, “Yeah. Let's go.”  
  
Adam's face lit up, he dived at Shiro and tackled him back onto the sofa, forcing a strangled laugh from him as he grabbed his face and kissed him hard.  
  
XXX  
  
“Shiro!”  
  
Shiro halted in the corridor, turning towards the sound of his name. He smiled brightly as Keith rounded a corner and caught up to him, grinning broadly. “Hey, Keith.”  
  
“Hey,” Keith panted a little his cheeks turning pink before he averted his eyes, “So-uh...I was wondering if you...if you wanted to get lunch sometime again?” He looked back at Shiro's face briefly before shifting his weight and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Shiro reached out and put a hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, “I've got to go see Iverson right now but what about tomorrow?”  
  
Keith's face lit up and he beamed, “Yeah. Yeah that's great.”  
  
“Ok, good. How's things been going so far? Are you liking your classes?”  
  
Keith hesitated momentarily as Shiro continued his walk before he ran to catch up again, “They're...ok I guess.”  
  
“What's wrong? Are you struggling?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “Not really.”  
  
“I can talk to your tutors if there's anything wrong.”  
  
“No. I'm fine. I just...well, some people are jerks.”  
  
Shiro sighed heavily, “Yeah, they are.”  
  
“James...he...” Keith cut himself off as they rounded a corner where a group of officers were stood around chatting, he seemed to shrink in on himself and hunched his shoulders. Shiro didn't miss the way he closed off.  
  
“Shirogane!”  
  
Shiro snapped to attention as Dos Santos spoke, “Sir?”  
  
“Did you get the memo about the meeting with Admiral Sanda?”  
  
Shiro nodded, “Yes sir, I'm on my way there now.”  
  
“Good, I'll see you there.” Dos Santos glanced at Keith who saluted a little awkwardly, “Cadet,” He nodded and moved off with the group.   
  
“What were you saying Keith?” Shiro asked when they had gone.  
  
Keith shrugged, looking at the wall, “It doesn't matter. You go to your meeting, I'll catch you tomorrow.”  
  
Before Shiro could speak Keith was gone, he sighed, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head and heading on towards Iverson's office.  
  
“Shriogane, please take a seat.” Iverson offered Shiro a seat just to the left of the desk, he took it and waited until several others walked in including Dr. Singh and Sam Holt. Sam offered Shiro a large smile before he sat down and Dr. Singh looked perturbed.  
When everyone was settled Admiral Sanda looked to Iverson, “Well?” She asked sharply.  
  
Iverson ran his hands over his face before clearing his throat, “As you know we recently took in a new recruit by the name of Keith Kogane.” There were a few nods, “Well, when he was first taken to his medical exam we discovered some...unusual results. Dr. Singh, if you would.”  
  
The doctor rose uncertainly, frowning while he brought up the DNA images on a portable holographic screen on Iverson's desk. Everyone fell silent and stared at the two revolving strands. Singh began to talk about the differences, most of which went over Shiro's head.  
  
“We decided to make absolutely certain that what we were seeing was true,” Singh continued and swiped away the DNA strands to reveal a full-body X-ray, “This is a normal human skeleton and this...” He swiped again and the image shrunk to fit another beside it. They revolved together, and Shiro almost gasped, “This is the skeleton of Keith Kogane.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Someone muttered, others agreed with the sentiment.  
  
Keith's bones showed up as a strange colour, something that would have gone unnoticed until they were compared with the other image.   
  
“What's that in his skull?” Someone leaned forward with a frown.  
  
Dr. Singh sighed and zoomed in, enlarging the image, “These are Keith's teeth, as you can see he has...an extra set currently still in his gums. The only time we see such a thing is in very young children.”  
  
“What are they?”  
  
“They're adult teeth.” Dr. Singh looked pained for a moment and very confused.  
  
“That's impossible, the kids sixteen!”  
  
“He is but as you can see the scans don't lie. The extra set are waiting until he loses his baby teeth to come through.”  
  
“They...look really sharp.” Montgomery muttered.  
  
Dr Singh didn't reply, instead zooming back out and continuing, “His bone density is...far beyond anything we have encountered before. He has never had a single break in his life, despite suffering numerous beatings as a child.” Singh shook his head and swallowed, “We tested his strength and for his age and the fact that he was severely malnourished when I first looked at him he is far stronger than he should be. If he were totally healthy he would be able to lift a fully grown man with ease.”  
  
“That's ridiculous, he's sixteen!”  
  
“He's so small too, I'm sorry I find it hard to believe.”  
  
Singh shrugged, “We ran all the tests we possibly could. He's faster, stronger and much more resilient than any normal human teenager. The rate of starvation he suffered should have killed him. He was living off of trash for months at a time and yet it barely shows. His sight...it's _incredible_ , I suspect he can see shades of colour we cannot even dream of.”  
  
“And the sims.” Shiro spoke, his voice hoarse as he watched all his fears confirmed, “He...he can fly anything. His instincts are so impressive it's like he's predicting what's going to happen way before it does. I've never seen that level of talent from someone his age.”  
  
Iverson nodded, “He's a talented kid,” He admitted almost reluctantly.  
  
“His test scores are far higher than any I've seen in all my years,” Another officer said quietly, “But...surely you can't be saying what I think you are, Iverson?”  
  
“Have you seen that kid fight? He's a demon.” One woman shook her head slowly, “Most of his class mates are terrified of him, no one will spar with him.”  
  
Iverson sighed, “There's nothing else we can do except accept the fact that Keith is not human.”  
  
There was silence for a long moment while everyone processed that, then Admiral Sanda nodded her head, “We must inform the proper authorities. We cannot risk this reaching the general public and certainly cannot allow a non-human to run around the base.”  
  
“You think he's a threat?” Shiro asked, eyes widening.  
  
“Shirogane,” Iverson growled in warning.  
  
“Wait, let him speak.” Sam said gently, turning to Shiro, “You know him better than anyone else here, Shiro.”  
  
“I...” Shiro shook his head slowly, “Keith's different, yeah. I get that. But he's not an insane monster and he's certainly not a threat to society. He's just a kid. A scared, abused kid who has no family and no friends. We can't justify sending him away to some facility where he'll spend the rest of his life locked away and experimented on. That's just too cruel. As far as he's concerned he's as human as anyone else here.”  
  
“He may think that now but when he's fully matured? How do we know he won't suddenly gain some desire to wipe us all out? Or contact his real family?” Sanda demanded, glaring at Shiro, “We must consider all the possible consequences of allowing this alien to run free.”  
  
Shiro stared at her in silence for a moment before taking a breath, “Once there was a time when people like me were imprisoned.” He said stiffly, causing the rooms occupants to shift uncomfortably, “People don't like to remember but it's true. Hundreds of years ago we were much less tolerant and now we celebrate how far we've come, how much better we all are since we set aside our differences and just learned to accept them. And now you're proposing to do the exact same thing to Keith as we used to do to people who just happened to fall in love with the 'wrong' people?”  
  
“It's entirely different-”  
  
“Not really,” Sam said mildly, “One of the Garrison's missions is to discover new life, how are we supposed to do that if we can't tolerate it when that new life comes to us?”  
  
Sanda huffed air through her nose, fixing an obviously irritated glare on Sam before she pulled back her shoulders, “What do you propose we do then?”

  
“We leave him as he is.” Sam shrugged, “We can't tell him, it will ruin him and if his classmates find out...well, I cannot say they will be quite as tolerant as we are.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Sanda didn't miss as her eyes narrowed at Sam, he ignored her and plucked invisible lint from the cuff of his uniform.  
  
“Maybe we could put some sort of tracking device on him?” One of the officers suggested, “That way we don't lose him if he decides to run.”  
  
Shiro winced, “He's not an animal.”  
  
“No maybe not but he could grow to be something much worse.”  
  
“That's extreme-”  
  
“No, I believe it is a satisfactory compromise. Either we imprison him or we find some way to keep an eye on him.” Sanda arched an eyebrow and looked around at everyone. Some people averted their eyes, Shiro fixed a blank expression on his face but inside he was seething.  
  
XXX  
  
“A tracking device!” Shiro insisted, listing slightly to the side until Adam had to push him back into his seat. The club was noisy enough to cover their conversation, for which Adam was glad since Shiro's voice was growing louder the angrier he got. He waved his hand, spilling beer onto the table and causing Adam to sigh, “Like he's some kinda...kinda animal...” Shiro hiccoughed, “Y'know what they wanted to do? Lock him up. He's...just a kid, Adam.”  
  
“We don't know what he is, Shiro.” Adam replied gently, reaching out and catching Shiro's hand before he could spill even more beer, “He's not human so we can't know how long he'll live or when he'll reach adulthood...we don't know anything. For all we know his natural life span will be hundreds of years.”  
  
Shiro snorted, “Which would make him a baby.”  
  
Adam smiled weakly, “I guess so,”  
  
“He acts so grown up,” Shiro's eyes misted over as he sank himself into a memory Adam didn't share. Adam withdrew his hand and picked up his own beer, finishing it off in a few gulps. He would need something stronger if Shiro was going to keep this up. He waved over a waitress and ordered some tequila for himself and water for Shiro.  
  
“Most children who have been orphaned do,” Adam replied finally, snapping Shiro out of his dreamy state, “Can we _please_ talk about something else?”  
  
Shiro smiled sloppily, still swaying gently, “His eyes are purple, Adam... _purple_...”  
  
Adam frowned but before he could speak the waitress appeared with his drinks, he slammed back a shot and pushed the water towards Shiro, “Drink this and sober up.” He said sharply, frowning and taking another shot. “Frankie asked me where we were the other night,” Adam said abruptly, causing Shiro to blink blearily at him, “She said she invited us to her engagement party.”  
  
“Oh...ohhhh...shit.” Shiro bit down on his lower lip, “I forgot.”  
  
“Hm. I noticed.”  
  
“Was she ok about it?”  
  
“You know Frankie, she just assumed you were too busy.”  
  
“Oh...good.” Shiro belched and grinned broadly, “They have rings,”  
  
“Yes.” Adam frowned, “You never got around to getting me a ring.”  
  
“You want a ring?” Shiro frowned, his nose crinkling in a way Adam had come to love, “You don't wear rings, Adam...and anyway, isn't that something girls do?” Shiro's eyes fixed on him, wide and full of innocent, drunken confusion. Adam felt his heart ache, he hung his head.  
  
“No, you're right. I don't wear rings. I guess I just...wanted something tangible. Takashi, do you still want to get married?”  
  
“Hm? Maybe...one day...” Shiro shrugged, frowning awkwardly, “There's no real rush.”  
  
Adam stared at him long and hard before finishing his last shot and rising, “Let's go.”  
  
“Already? I haven't even-”  
  
Adam cut Shiro off and pulled him from his seat, “Come on,”  
  
Shiro stumbled a little as he was pulled out of his seat, Adam held him steady and together they wove their way through the packed dance floor. Shiro clutched at Adam's hand, the music and lights confusing him a little as a headache began to throb behind his eyes. Finally they made it out onto the street, Shiro giggled and leaned heavily against Adam's side as they started to make their way up the street. It was cool out, the air carrying the heavy scent of dust on the wind. Shiro wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders and pulled him in. He pressed a kiss to his temple, causing Adam's lips to twitch upwards into a small smile.  
  
“I'm trying to be angry at you,” Adam sighed.  
  
“Aww, c'mon, Adam it's still early...hey, I'm hungry.”  
  
“It's one am but ok. What do you want?”  
  
“Burgers.”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, “What happened to eating healthily?”  
  
“I just drank my way through their entire stock of beer, I need something to soak it all up.”  
  
“Ok, ok. Come on then.”  
  


They soon found a late night burger joint and ordered their food. They sat at their table, waiting and Shiro took out his communicator, he smiled in a way Adam had never seen him smile before. It was soft, the sort of look someone would give a loved one. Adam immediately knew who it was.  
  
“Keith's messaging you again? How many times is that now?”  
  
Shiro hummed and looked up, that stupid smile still fixed firmly in place, “Dunno. He says he can't sleep and he's playing games on his phone.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“I told him we were on a date.” Shiro grinned brightly, reaching over and grabbing Adam's hand. He curled their fingers together, “And that you're paying.”  
  
Adam laughed, “Oh really?”  
  
“Yeah. That was the deal, it was your idea.”  
  
“Fine. I'll pay.”  
  
“Great!” Shiro settled back in his seat, gazing out of the grimy window as a few late night revellers passed them by. Finally their food arrived and Shiro dived into his burger with relish, Adam watched in mild amusement as he scoffed down the food with a moan as if it were ambrosia instead of greasy, cheap fast food.  
  
When they'd eaten Shiro excused himself to the toilet but when he came back he saw the waiter talking to Adam. He hesitated, watching as Adam leaned on one elbow, hand cupping his face as if engrossed in every tiny detail. Shiro's heart went cold, he knew that look, recognised that soft, airy little laugh. Adam was flirting and the waiter was flirting back. Shiro swallowed, chewing on his lower lip, feeling a little sick. A part of him knew he should go over and put an end to the flirting but another part wanted to walk away, to leave Adam to it. He could imagine them together, the waiter was handsome and looked after himself. He seemed to be making Adam laugh and smile more than Shiro had done in a long time. Shiro's phone buzzed in his pocket, he looked away and checked the screen seeing Keith's name.   
  
_Hey, you having fun?_

Shiro looked back to Adam before sighing and replying; _Still can't sleep, huh? You wanna meet me in the barracks gym in an hour?_

 _  
_Keith took a moment to reply and Shiro watched Adam run his fingers through his hair while the waiter brushed something from his shirt. Shiro tore his gaze away and made for the door.  
  
 _Uh...sure but aren't you with Adam?_

Shiro stopped half way down the street, swaying drunkenly as he replied; _It doesn't matter. Just get in your gym clothes, I'll tire you out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, merry Christmas? Lol. Hope you all have/have had a good one.

Shiro found Keith waiting for him in the empty gym, he was going through the stretches Shiro had taught him. The sight made him smile as he walked through the door and caused Keith to look up and watch him approach, “Hey,”  
  
“Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want to cause a problem between you and Adam.”  
  
Shiro's shoulder's tensed but he forced his face into a small smile, “It's fine. You're not a problem, Keith...sometimes I need a good work out too, you know.”  
Keith smiled then, a small, hesitant one but Shiro could tell it was genuine. “Ok.”  
  
They started off with a few basic warm ups, the activity sobered Shiro up and took his mind away from Adam. Once they were loose enough they began a short spar. Keith was fast and vicious but Shiro was heavier and had much more experience, he soon had Keith pressed to the mats with one arm behind his back. On impulse he reached out and ruffled Keith's hair, causing him to squirm in an attempt to escape. Shiro laughed, using his free hand to dig into Keith's side. Keith let out an embarrassing, unmanly giggle that only encouraged Shiro to do it again. It devolved rapidly as Keith struggled, wriggling free enough to get his own revenge.   
  
The tickle fight lasted until they were both breathless and laying sprawled across the mats. Keith turned his head to see Shiro staring up at the ceiling with a dopey sort of smile on his face, his eyes moved down to his lips and his neck. Keith flushed and forced his eyes away.   
  
“Think it's time for a shower,” Shiro said finally, smiling over at Keith, “Thanks for this, I needed to vent.”  
  
Keith shrugged shyly, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, “It's ok. I think I can finally sleep now.”  
  
“That's good. Come on, shower first.” Shiro leapt to his feet and helped Keith up with his one hand on his elbow, Keith automatically leaned into his touch and smiled to himself as they both stumbled back to the locker rooms.  
  
After seeing Keith safely back to his room, Shiro returned to his apartment. He opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped into the entry way. He removed his boots and set them on the rack before walking into the kitchen and turning on the overhead lights.   
  
“You're back late.”  
  
Shiro jumped, turning on his heel to find Adam sat on the sofa with an open book in his hands. He glared down at it as if it had offended him. “A-Adam...”  
  
“Well?” Adam finally lifted his head, his face blank but his eyes shining with hurt, “What was so important that you ditched me half way through our date?”  
  
Shiro turned away, putting his gym bag on the kitchen counter, “You were having plenty of fun without me.”  
  
“What are you-”  
  
“I saw you, ok. I saw you flirting with that waiter and...and I...” Shiro took a shaky breath, “It's ok. I don't...I don't mind. I just wish you'd do it when I'm not around.”  
  
“Takashi...” Adam sucked in a breath and put his head in his hands, “I'm sorry.” He whispered, “I didn't know you had come out of the bathroom. I know that nothing I say can excuse my actions but...he was cute and...interested. He made me feel...”   
  
Shiro made a soft sound in the back of his throat, he turned away and moved to the fridge, removing a bottle of juice with one shaking hand. “It's fine. You don't need to explain. I...I get it. It's ok to want to move on-”  
  
“No!” Adam stood up, hands curling into fists, “Takashi, that isn't what this is about at all. It's just nice to have someone show some interest in me from time to time, it meant nothing.”  
  
“Adam, I don't want to fight about this.” Shiro poured himself some juice and picked up the glass, it was cold against his palms, “I get it. I'm dying, I don't expect you or want you to spend the rest of your life alone. God, Adam, I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“No. Takashi, you're not dead yet. Stop talking like you are! I'm happy. I'm happy with you, I'm in love with _you_.” Adam moved to his boyfriends side and wrapped his arms around his middle, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades, “You're the only one I want, for the rest of my life.”  
  
Shiro hung his head, setting aside the drink and curling his damp hands around Adam's hands. He felt Adam's shoulders shake and stared blankly at the floor while his boyfriend cried against him. __  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro hurried down the corridor, a frown fixed firmly on his face. He dodged past a group of gossiping cadets and ignored their greetings. He broke into a jog, boots pounding the tiled floor until he came to a halt outside Iverson's office. He knocked and waited.  
  
“Enter,” Iverson said in a gruff voice.  
  
Shiro took a breath and opened the door, stepping into the room and glancing at the two other officers, “Sir, you asked to see me?”

  
“We did. Take a seat, Lieutenant.”  
  
Shiro sat down tentatively, casting his gaze over Sam Holt and Montgomery.  
  
“Now then, we called you here today to discuss Cadet Kogane's conduct.” Iverson sighed, eyes moving to a half-empty bottle of whiskey sat on his desk as if he were contemplating downing the entire lot, “Today he was punished for attacking one of his fellow cadets.”  
  
“What?! Why?” Shiro's eyes widened.  
  
“We don't know, Shiro. He wouldn't talk to us.” Sam said gently, “But perhaps he'll talk to you.”  
  
“I can do that.” Shiro looked to Iverson hopefully.  
  
“I don't think talking is going to help,” The group all turned to see Sanda enter, her face was grim as the room rose and saluted, “I saw his records. The boy is a danger to himself and others.”  
  
“Admiral, please consider what it is you're saying-”  
  
“Commander Holt, remember who is in charge here!” Holt frowned but didn't speak again. Sanda continued, “We have taken him to a containment facility on base where he will be monitored-”  
  
“No!” Shiro was on his feet before he realised what was happening, “You can't do that!”  
  
“Lieutenant Shirogane, _sit down_.”   
  
The room was deadly silent, Shiro stood for a split second longer before he sat with a glare.  
  
“The alien is a potential threat and must be contained until we can figure out what, exactly, he is. He put a fellow cadet in hospital last night. Broke his arm in two places.”  
  
“Who was it?” Holt asked.  
  
“Cadet Griffin,” Montgomery sighed, “They were partnered together and Griffin may or may not have said something that set Kogane off.”  
  
Shiro sank into his seat, head in his hands, “Is he allowed visitors?”  
  
“He is too much of a risk.”  
  
“Now come on, Admiral, as much as I respect you, isolating him will only cause further issues. Allowing him a visitor won't hurt anyone.” Sam insisted gently, putting a hand on Shiro's knee in a fatherly fashion. “Shiro's an upstanding member of our facility, his record is impeccable. Why shouldn't he be allowed to continue his friendship? It's probably the only one the boy has.”  
  
Sanda sighed heavily, “Fine but your visits will be limited and you will not be allowed to talk about things of a sensitive nature.”  
  
Shiro sighed and nodded, “Fine. When can I see him?”  
  
XXX  
  
“I've never seen anything like this,” Dr. Singh muttered to himself, standing before a large array of coloured scans and projected screens of test results. He slid through a couple of images, shaking his head slowly, “We tested his visual capabilities and his hearing...It was far beyond anything a human is capable of. His visual abilities are closer to that of a hawk or other such predator and his brain scans...” Singh shook his head again slowly, “It shows that his amygdala is larger than normal,”  
  
“What does that mean?” Shiro asked, looking at the scans and reams of information scattered across the screens before him.   
  
Singh pressed his mouth into a tight line before sighing in defeat, “He is much more inclined towards aggressive behaviour than normal. Judging by what our tests show it appears that whatever species he is a part of is predominantly predatory.”  
  
Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, “They won't like this.”  
  
“No but we cannot hide this from them. I sent the results to some of my colleagues in various fields and they all agree that the boy is potentially dangerous, for now he's a cub but when he reaches full maturity he could prove a problem.”  
  
“But he was raised by humans,” Shiro said desperately, “Why would he turn on us?”  
  
Singh shook his head, his dark skin tinted grey in the harsh light of the office, “Shiro, a wild animal will always be a wild animal.”  
  
XXX  
  
Keith sat in his new room, it was as large as the one he had previously inhabited but contained a cot, a toilet and shower and little else. The door was made of some sort of clear, bullet proof material and as he sat on his bed he could watch people wearing white coats pass back and forth. He got three regular meals a day and plenty to drink. He hadn't been told why he had been put in the cell, in fact no one seemed very inclined to speak more than a few words to him. He had had his uniform taken from him and been given a plain black t-shirt and loose pants instead. He had been there for three days now, ever since he'd broken James' arm in a spar session. James had been taunting him on and off all day until Keith had snapped, slammed him to the floor and snapped his arm like a twig. He didn't really remember doing it, only after he'd been pulled off and dragged into a free room to calm down did he realise what he'd done. James had been rushed off to the emergency room.   
  
Keith was bored. He had no one to talk to, nothing to do. He exercised regularly, remembering Dr. Singh telling him he needed to put on muscle. It took his mind off of his predicament only briefly. Sometimes the people in white coats would come to observe him and take notes. Their silence grated on Keith's nerves but he forced his anger as far down as it would go, the last thing he needed was to prolong his time in the cell.

 

One day into his incarceration a man had come in with glasses and a suit, he reminded Keith of the numerous therapists he'd been forced to see over his years in the system.   
  
“Hello, Keith. My name's Doctor Hall.”  
  
Keith leaned back against his bed from his seat on the floor and stared at him in silence.  
  
Doctor Hall offered a small smile, “I'm here to ask you some questions if that's alright?”  
  
Keith shrugged his shoulder.  
  
“What can you tell me about your father?”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and looked to the wall, the white paint had been chipped at some point and it made a fascinating pattern, “He was ok, I guess.”  
  
He could hear the scratching of the doctors pen, it sent a shiver up his spine and he swallowed back the urge to yell.   
  
“Tell me, Keith, do you understand why you're in here?”  
  
“I broke James' arm.” Keith met the man's gaze with his own steady one, causing the man to shift in discomfort, “Guess that means I'm not part of the garrison anymore?”  
  
“I can't answer that I'm afraid, I'm only here to try to understand why you did it.”  
  
“He was talking shit about me.” Keith shrugged, “He deserved it.”  
  
“Do you solve all your problems with violence?”  
  
“I'm not a serial killer.”  
  
“I'm not trying to say you are, Keith.” The Doctor smiled at him, trying to be friendly but Keith could see the distrust in his eyes, the disappointment. Keith looked away and ignored all the following questions. He was visited a few more times by several doctors but none could extract any more information from him.  
  
Weeks passed. Keith began to grow restless, taking to pacing his cell, fidgeting with his sleeves and using a stolen pen to doodle on the walls. His drawings were awful but it kept his mind busy. He let his mind wander sometimes as he drew and when he came back to himself he found himself blinking at a badly drawn lion surrounded by unusual markings. Keith scribbled over them as fast as possible before they sent the therapists back. He was called in for more tests with Dr Singh and some quiet assistants. He kept to his exercise regime and could feel himself grow stronger. Singh seemed pleased, if nervous around him now. He was treated with a kind strange awe, people stared at him for much too long and when he caught them at it they would avert their eyes in fear. Keith had no idea what he'd done to deserve such treatment but he figured as long as they left him alone he could deal with it.  
  
“Can I get some books or something?” He called one day to the team of people in white coats who were observing him. “I'm really bored in here.”  
  
“We'll see what we can do.” One woman said before they all hurried off again.  
  
Keith sighed and backed away from the see-through wall, he slumped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a crack in it that he traced with his eyes until he was startled from his reverie by a familiar voice.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Keith sat up, eyes wide before he jumped to his feet and ran to the partition. “Shiro!”  
  
“Keith,” Shiro's smile was as tender as ever, eyes soft as he looked Keith up and down slowly, “Looks like they've been treating you well enough.” He noted, shoulders relaxing.  
  
“Except trying to drive me fucking insane with boredom?”  
  
Shiro laughed softly, “I'll see what I can do about getting you some entertainment,”  
  
“Thanks.” Keith's face heated helplessly as Shiro curled his fingers through the holes in the door, he wanted to reach out and touch them.  
  
“How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I just had a lot of stuff to sort out.”  
  
“It's...ok. You're here now.” Keith smiled, averting his eyes and pushing his hair behind his ear.  
  
“Oh, that's right. Adam sends his regards, he can't come visit since he doesn't have the same clearance I do.” Shiro indicates the visitors badge on his chest, “Had to beg them to let me in to see you, luckily I have commander Holt on my side.” He grinned broadly.  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you know why I'm even in here? No one's telling me anything.” Keith shifted uncomfortably, “I mean, I'm used to being hidden away and stuff but...am I in serious trouble? Will I get court marshalled?”  
  
“No. You're not in trouble.” Shiro sighed, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly, “I can't...say much. Not without permission from Admiral Sanda, I'm sorry. Just know that I'm doing everything I can to get you free.”  
  
“The...admiral?” Keith's eyes grew wide before his face closed off, “It's because I'm a freak, right?”  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“I've always been kinda different. An outsider, you know? I've never fit in anywhere.” He wrapped his arms around himself, scuffing his toe on the sterile floor, “They're studying me, aren't they?” He whispered, glancing up for Shiro's reaction and seeing confirmation in his pained expression, “All those visits to the doctor, all those scans? They're not normal procedure. Dad he...he hid me away whenever we got visitors. Sometimes his old school buddies would visit and I'd have to hide in my room which he'd block off. One time we had a visit from some guys in suits...I dunno who they were but Dad was terrified. He shut me away and I overheard some of what they were saying. Something about a crash site, they asked dad if he knew anything and he said no.” Keith met Shiro's gaze head on, “I'm different, aren't I?” He whispered.  
  
“Keith...” Shiro sighed, “I can't answer.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith sank to the floor and leaned against the wall, “Vegetables make me sick, did you know that?” He laughed quietly, bringing his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them, “I can eat them ok as long as I get plenty of meat but I was fostered by a vegan family and I ended up getting so weak I almost ended up in hospital. Got sent back to the orphanage and they gave me proper food again.”  
  
Shiro sat down on a nearby chair and watched Keith for a moment, “You're extraterrestrial.” He said quietly, lowering his head to stare at his knees, “Holt told me not to tell you but...I can't. Keith, you're an alien.”  
  
Keith tensed, mouth forming a line before he let out his breath in a rush, “Makes sense.” he breathed, frowning at his knees.  
  
“Dr. Singh thinks you're from a species of carnivores and that you're just a child still.”  
  
“I'm sixteen, seventeen in a few months,” Keith frowned, lifting his head.  
  
Shiro shrugged, “I saw the scans, you've still got your adult teeth waiting to come through.”  
  
“I...” Keith blinked in surprise, “That's...weird.”  
  
“We believe your species lives for much longer than humans so your growth is slower than ours. We still don't know exactly what you are but you're faster, stronger, more powerful than any human on earth. The reason you're in here is because they're afraid of you, of what you'll become when you're an adult.”  
  
Keith let that information wash over him, “I'm half human.” He muttered, “Dad was my dad.”  
  
“Yeah I know.”  
  
“I grew up among you...I...don't want to hurt anyone.”  
  
“You won't. I know you won't.”  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I'm...kinda scared.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes and rubbed them, “I know, Keith. I'm sorry.”  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro got back to his apartment later than he had intended, he dropped his shoulder bag on the floor while he took off his shoes and sniffed at the air. He could smell freshly baked cookies, a smile curled his lips as he rose and moved into the kitchenette. Adam was putting a batch of cookies onto a large plate to cool, Shiro reached out but got a spatula to the back of his hand.

  
“They're too hot.” He smiled, “You can have one when they're cooler.”  
  
“You haven't made these since-”  
  
“Since your nineteenth birthday party.” Adam's smile widened, “I just wanted to surprise you, I know you've been stressed lately.”  
  
“Thanks, Adam.” Shiro reached over the counter and dragged Adam's mouth to his. Their kiss was brief but they both smiled as they parted.  
  
“There's also some beer in the fridge,”  
  
“You're amazing.”  
  
“Just not too much, remember.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Shiro moved around the counter and opened the fridge door, pulling out a cold bottle. He straightened but hesitated, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome him. The bottle slipped from his fingers, wet with condensation. His free hand went to the counter and he grabbed it tightly as his vision blurred, going dark around the edges. “A-Adam...” He gasped, one hand moving to his chest as a sharp bolt of agony radiated outwards and down his left arm, “Ad-adam...”   
  
Adam turned, face turning white as he dropped the pan to the floor and went to Shiro's side, he grabbed him and held him up before helping him move to the sofa. Gently he eased Shiro into it and snatched up his communicator, “It's ok, Shiro. I'll get you some help.” Adam whispered, running a hand through Shiro's hair as he panted, shaking and white as a sheet. He called the doctor and was assured that he would be right over. Adam knelt at Shiro's side, looking up into his grey face and holding his hand, “He's coming. You're going to be fine.” Adam's eyes stung, he brushed sweaty hair from Shiro's face and watched him nod.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered, wheezing and bending as another wave of pain washed through his chest. “Love you.” He said again, eyes squeezing shut as the pain blotted Adam's desperate reply from hearing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. Another chapter, poor Keith. Poor Shiro. Poor Adam. :(

  
Adam rose the second Dr. Singh stepped out of the infirmary, “Is he-”  
  
“He's going to be fine,” Singh assured him gently, putting a firm hand on his shoulder as he guided him to a seat, “It's mild arrhythmia, not a full blown heart attack. He will need to take it easy for the next few days. I suggest plenty of rest and have informed Iverson to give him medical leave.”  
  
“He'll hate that,”  
  
“Well, I'm sure he'd rather be resting than dead.” Singh sighed, “I am unsure what he's told you about his condition but this is expected. He was likely feeling the affects for the past few days but as we both know he is unlikely to mention it.”  
  
Adam made a sour expression before lowering his head and running a hand down the side of his face, “I try to get him to open up to me but...it's like he's put up walls.”  
  
“I did give him the number for a friend of mine, she's an excellent therapist and is trained specifically to deal with people who have terminal illnesses.” Singh reached into his pocket and scribbled a number onto a crumpled piece of paper, “You take it. He needs to talk to someone, Adam. His mental health is as important as his physical health.” Singh paused before taking a breath, “Perhaps you could do with someone to talk to as well?”  
  
Adam stared down at the number in his shaking hand and felt the burn of tears in his eyes, he crushed the paper in his hand and bowed his head. Singh put a hand on his shoulder gently, “I...I just can't stand to watch him...h-hurt himself like this...”  
  
“Sometimes all you can do is be there for him until he's ready to talk. You can lead a horse to water but cannot make it drink, Adam. Give him time.”  
  
Adam sniffed, taking a tissue Singh offered and blowing his nose, “I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this-”  
  
“It is understandable, it's unhealthy to hold all these emotions inside.”  
  
XXX  
  
“Adam I don't want-”  
  
“This isn't just about you, Takashi.” Adam cut him off, gripping Shiro's hand tightly in his own. He let his eyes run slowly over his pale face to the wires wriggling from beneath his hospital gown. There were dark circles underneath Shiro's eyes, highlighted by the pallid tone of his skin. “This is for both of us. I need to talk just as much as you do.”  
  
“I don't need a therapist, I'm fine.”  
  
“You're not fine! Stop lying to me, please.” Adam squeezed Shiro's hand and held him tighter when he tried to pull away, “Stop running from this...from us. The least we can do is...is enjoy whatever time we have-”  
  
“Don't.” Shiro finally disentangled their hands, glaring at the pristine white bed sheets. His fingers curled into them hard enough to tear if he had a mind too. “Just stop. I nearly had a damn heart attack, can't you at least let me rest?”  
  
Adam straightened, “I'm sorry.” He said quietly, turning away, “I have a class to go to.” He bent and picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder.  
  
“Adam?”  
  
Adam hesitated at the door, looking back at Shiro, “What is it?”  
  
“Can you do me a favour?” Shiro looked up at him, eyes wide and imploring, “Singh's gonna keep me locked up here for a while...can...can you tell Keith I won't be able to see him? Don't...don't tell him why, he doesn't know and I don't want to tell him yet...just...I dunno...tell him I'm busy?”  
  
Adam sighed, rubbing at his temples, “I'll see if I can get special permission from Sanda but I can't promise anything.”  
  
“Thanks,”  
  
Adam nodded stiffly and left, he didn't like the idea of running Shiro's errands for him but he couldn't let the poor kid stew on why Shiro wasn't visiting as often. Whatever was happening between him and Shiro, none of it was Keith's fault. So after his last class of the day he paid a visit to Admiral Sanda and received permission to visit Keith.  
  
XXX  
  
“You have a visitor,” A lady in white said as she stood in front of his cell, Keith was dangling half off his bed, boredom causing him to doze. When she spoke he sat up too fast and felt a little dizzy, a smile curled his lips and he rushed forward, Shiro's name already on his lips but he came to a sudden halt when he saw Adam instead.   
  
“Oh.” Keith blinked, peering around as if Shiro would leap out of Adam's shadow, “Where's Shiro?”  
  
“He's...busy.” Adam said awkwardly, he was stood rigidly straight and seemed highly uncomfortable, “He told me to send his apologies but he won't be able to visit again for a while.”  
  
Adam watched in pity as Keith's thin shoulders slumped and he frowned down at the floor, “How long's a while?”  
  
“It's difficult to say,” Adam sighed, relaxing his posture before taking a seat the lady had put down. “I'm sorry Keith, he should have told you himself.”  
  
“No...it's ok.” Keith tried to shrug it off, people got busy all the time, it didn't mean anything. He tried but the nasty little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of all the times someone had told them they were too busy. One set of kind foster parents had drifted away the minute they had had a child of their own, Keith understood why it happened but being returned to the orphanage had been one of the worst moments of his life after promises of proper adoption. Yet another chance at a family that had slipped through his desperate fingers. He closed his eyes and sank down to the floor, “I get it. Thanks for letting me know.”  
  
Adam watched him, pity in his eyes before he brightened up, “Oh that's right, Takashi also said he had promised you some books?” He dug around in his bag and produced several heavy books Shiro had asked him to grab, he placed them in the plastic slot and pushed it through to Keith's side. “There's a variety of things in there from non-fiction to fiction.”  
  
Keith's eyes lit up as he took the books and started shuffling through them, he hesitated on an old, dog eared comic and smiled, “What's this?”  
  
“Takashi's favourite manga, he thought you'd like it too. You do have a lot in common.”  
  
Keith held the manga carefully in his hands and opened it, inside the cover were some hand written characters that Keith only recognised as Japanese. The manga itself was in English, however. It was about an astronaut and his adventures in space with his faithful pet dog. Keith laughed to himself at the absurdity of it before he put it aside, “Thanks.” He said, finally looking up.  
  
“That manga is very special to him, please be careful with it. His grandfather gave it to him for his seventh birthday.”  
  
“I'll look after it, don't worry.”  
  
Adam smiled, “Since Takashi is unable to visit for now I could come back tomorrow, if you'd like me to?”  
  
Keith felt his face turn pink, it was weird having Shiro's boyfriend say things like that when he was certain he knew about his obsessive crush. He lowered his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, “Only...only if you want to.” He mumbled, “I don't wanna be a burden.”  
  
“You're not a burden, Keith. Not to me and especially not to Takashi. You're special to him, and I'm starting to understand why.”  
  
Keith wished his heart didn't skip a beat and that he could push down the blush that threatened to bloom across his cheeks but he failed judging by Adam's knowing smile. Adam stayed for a while longer, their conversation far from the comfortable ease with which he and Shiro spoke but it wasn't awful. When it was time for Adam to leave Keith watched him go feeling a pit in his stomach, despite the gift of the books he still feared that Shiro would forget about him. The idea shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, he should have been used to it. When Adam was out of sight and Keith left alone once more he grabbed the manga and opened it, leaning back against his bed as he began to read.  
  
XXX  
  
“Your test results are coming back normal, Shiro.” Singh informed him as he jotted down a few notes on a clip board, “You are able to be released today, however,” He looked up and met Shiro's guilty expression, “I want you to schedule regular check ups with me, if you don't I'll inform Iverson. Is that clear Lieutenant?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Shiro nodded diligently.  
  
“Good. Your clothes will be returned by a nurse...also, please make that appointment with Dr. Harding. I promise you it will do you good.”  
  
Shiro watched Singh rise, “How's Keith?” He asked suddenly, “I haven't seen him in a while.”  
  
“He's...doing as well as can be expected.” Singh sighed, “He's cooped up and bored but he's healthy, physically at least.”  
  
“You don't look happy though,” Shiro's eyes narrowed in suspicion, “What's happened?”  
  
Shingh shifted uncomfortably, “Well, the Admiral...she informed the government about our...discoveries.”  
  
Shiro's chest went cold, his fingers curling in the sheets around him, “What...what's going to happen to him?”  
  
“We don't know yet, Shiro. Whatever happens I'm sure Keith will be treated well.”  
  
“He'll be kept alive, you mean. Being alive and actually having a life are two very different things, Doctor.”  
  
Singh sighed, shaking his head, “I'm sorry Shiro, I'm just a doctor I have no authority to override the government.”  
  
“I know...I just...wish we'd never found out.”  
  
When Shiro is finally ready to leave the infirmary he's greeted by Adam and Matt, Matt grins at him as he peers into the room, “So, Dad told me where you were. Everyone's asking after you, officially you were out with the flu.”  
  
“Tell Sam I owe him one,” Shiro smiled as Matt gave him a lazy sort of salute. Adam moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, when he drew back he swept him with his eyes before being satisfied Shiro wasn't about to keel over.  
  
“Come on, let's get you home again.” Adam took his hand and guided him out of the room while Matt grabbed his bags.  
  
“Dad also told me to tell you that you've been taken off of active duty for the next few weeks, doctors orders.”  
  
Shiro grimaced, “What the hell am I supposed to do with all that time off?”  
  
“I dunno, learn something new, take up a hobby? Live?” Matt suggested, arching an eyebrow expectantly, “Anything that doesn't involve getting yourself so stressed you keel over with a heart attack.”  
  
“Great.” Shiro grumbled, feeling Adam nudge him gently in the side with his elbow, “Alright, fine. Guess I'll take up knitting.”  
  
“Well, tonight we have plans so the knitting will have to wait.” Adam said primly, glancing sideways at his boyfreind with a smirk, “How about some take out from that sushi place you like and a round of stupid horror films?”  
  
Shiro melted into his side, “Sounds great,” He muttered, pressing a kiss briefly to Adam's cheek.  
  
“Ugh, get a room you two. I have to put up with this from my new roomie and his girlfriend, it's disgusting.”  
  
“Will you be joining us?” Adam offered.  
  
“Don't think so. Mum's ordered us all home over the weekend on pain of death, family dinners and all that. Still, better than being the third wheel to whatever mushy shit you two'll be getting up to.”  
  
Shiro laughed, squeezing Adam's hand and using his free one to smack Matt across the back of his head, “Tell Colleen I said hi and give Bae Bae a kiss from me.”  
  
Matt saluted again and turned down another corridor, Adam and Shiro walked on back to their shared apartment.   
  
Shiro spent the evening curled up under a blanket with Adam's arm around his shoulders. The movies were all terrible and they spent some time moaning about how stupid the characters were. Eventually Shiro fell asleep against Adam who carefully manoeuvred himself out from under him, he rose quietly and tucked the blanket further around his shoulders as he lay sprawled against the couch cushions and snoring quietly. Adam smiled fondly and picked up the detritus from dinner, putting the leftovers in the fridge and tossing away the rubbish. Then he turned off the TV, pressed a kiss to Shiro's temple and went to bed himself.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith rose when they came for him, setting aside his books as a group of dark-clad men in suits were guided towards his cell by none other than Admiral Sanda herself. Keith's back straightened, adrenaline surging through him, causing his hands to shake as they stopped outside his cell door.  
  
“Is this the extraterrestrial?” One man asked, eyeing Keith carefully through the door.  
  
“It is.” The Admiral said, barely even looking at Keith when she spoke.  
  
'It'. The word echoed dully in the back of his mind causing a familiar pang of pain that quickly turned to anger.  
  
“I'm right here, you know and I can hear you.”  
  
“Quiet.” Sanda admonished, frowning at him, “What will you have us do with him?”  
  
“We need all the copies of all the tests you've run so that we may compare it to our own ideas. For now ensure that it remains contained and away from as many personnel as possible. We cannot have word get out about this.”  
  
“Of course, sir.” Sanda and the suited men walked away, some casting him curious, excited glances as they went.  
  
Keith felt a tight little knot wind itself up inside his chest, he sank to his bed and hung his head. His fingers dug deep into the foam of his mattress as he wished he could just get out and return to his father's shack. It would be painfully lonely and he'd miss Shiro something fierce but at least he'd be safe and left alone. He was no longer even remotely human, reduced to an 'it'. Less than an animal. Keith drew his knees to his chest and buried his face into them. He only hoped that they'd let him at least say goodbye to Shiro.  
  
XXX  
  
“Keith?! What the hell happened?” Shiro gaped around at the devastation of Keith's cell in awe. The beds metal frame had been twisted, broken off into several chunks and tossed at the wall. His pillow and covers had been torn up and scattered around the room, there were holes in the walls that had obviously been made by Keith's fists. Keith sat on the floor, beside him the small pile of books Shiro had leant him, miraculously unharmed in the hurricane of Keith's fury. His fingers on his right hand were twisted in an unnatural way, already swelling and darkening with bruises.   
  
Keith cradled his arm close to his chest but didn't raise his head, “I didn't destroy your books,” He said quietly, hopelessness deeply entrenched in his voice.  
  
“I...noticed. Just hang on a minute, I'll go get a doctor-”  
  
“No. No more doctors. I'm...tired.” Keith finally lifted his head and Shiro saw the anger still simmering in his weirdly coloured eyes. Weird but Shiro found them oddly beautiful.  
  
“Keith, you can't leave your hand like that, it's probably broken.”  
  
Keith blinked at his hand as if just seeing it for the first time, “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah, oh.” Shiro sighed and dug into his pocket, he found his comms device and called Dr. Singh. When he'd explained what had happened he hung up and sat on the floor opposite Keith, he wanted to reach out and ruffle his hair, make him smile again but there was a piece of glass between them. “So, what caused all this?”  
  
Keith shrugged one shoulder, “The Admiral stopped by, she brought some friends.” He shot Shiro a betrayed glare before turning his face away, “How long did you know they were gonna come?”  
  
“I...I only got told yesterday,” Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “I'm sorry Keith, I've been...”  
  
“Busy. Yeah Adam told me.” Keith replied sharply, bitterness stinging Shiro's damaged heart.  
  
“It's...not like that. Look, I was sick, ok? I got sick and had to go to hospital.”   
  
Keith looked up at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shiro couldn't blame him, Keith had probably been betrayed by everyone he'd known since his dad. Trust was not easy to come by for Keith Kogane and it wasn't easily won, Shiro thought he'd been getting there but perhaps he hadn't been after all. “Sick?”  
  
“Yeah. I had a really bad case of flu. Hit me pretty hard and had some trouble breathing, that's all. Adam likely didn't want to scare you.”  
  
Slowly Keith's expression smoothed out a little but the distrust never fully left his eyes, “Oh. Sorry.”  
  
“It's fine, we should've told you.”  
  
Keith didn't deny it, instead he picked up the manga Shiro had leant him and held it up, “This used to be yours?”  
  
Shiro smiled, eyes turning soft in memory, “Yeah.” He said, “Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“It was funny, even if the idea of taking a dog up to space in a space suit is pretty stupid.”  
  
“Hey, dogs were some of the first creatures from earth to go into space,” Shiro smiled.  
  
“I know...it's always kinda upset me when I think about a dogs corpse just...floating around out there.”  
  
Shiro hummed in agreement, he watched Keith flip through the manga carefully, treating it as delicately as if it were a precious artefact. It was a weird contradiction compared to the destruction surrounding him.  
  
“What does this say?” Keith asked suddenly, pointing to the handwriting at the front of the book.  
  
“Oh, that says; to Takashi, from grandfather and grandmother.” Shiro smiled, “The last gift they ever got to give me.”   
  
“Oh I'm sorry,” Keith's eyes widened, “I didn't know-”  
  
“It's fine, Keith. I was seven it was a long time ago and now I just have nice memories of them.”  
  
“Why is it in Japanese but the manga in English?”  
  
“To help me learn better English I think. I moved to America when I was four or five but we spoke Japanese at home so learning English was a bit harder for me. Reading books in English helped me learn.”  
  
Keith stared down at the book in his trembling hand, fingers tracing the image of the dog on the front, “I'll never get to know anything about the other part of myself, will I? I mean, beyond what we know already. I'll never know what language my mom spoke or...or any of her cultures traditions, religions...nothing.”  
  
Shiro felt a sharp pang of pity for Keith, being totally cut off from half of your heritage must sting. Even worse when he had no idea whether or not his mother was even alive out there. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Don't be. I guess it doesn't really matter. For all I know they're all a bunch warmongering psychopaths.” Keith put the manga gently back on top of the pile just as Dr. Singh arrived carrying a bag of medical supplies.  
  
Shiro stepped back as Dr Singh was granted access to the cell, he attempted to sneak in after him but the guard with the doctor put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back. Shiro frowned but didn't try again. He watched as the doctor tended to Keith before looking around at the damage with a heavy sigh, “You should learn to control your anger, Keith, this isn't going to help your case.”  
  
“Whatever.” Keith looked away, staring at a wall covered in a multitude of scribbles.  
  
When Singh was done several guards came and removed the damaged furniture, revealling more of the strange drawings scattering Keith's walls. They were done in pen and if Shiro was being honest, painfully bad, but Shiro could see a sort of pattern. There was a strange symbol gouged into the spot where his bed had been, it appeared several times in other places too. Along with the symbol was a scribbled out cat with a weirdly square head. Shiro noted the creature repeated on and off throughout. On one wall was a dilapidated old shack, surrounded by deformed rocks. Outside the shack was a tall man with a big smile that Shiro could only assume was Keith's dad. Shiro's heart ached when he realised the kid had no photos of him. No reminder of the man who'd taken care of him and protected him all his life. Keith ignored the guards and the images, he picked up a book on astronomy and studied it in determined silence. Shiro watched him and determined to find a way to ensure Keith regained his freedom, he knew, deep down that what they were doing was cruel beyond measure and he had to find a way to stop it. He had to make sure Keith had the freedom to grow into the good man Shiro knew he could be, even if he never got to see it himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the looong delay. I have been very, very sick and still am but wanted to at least update something. It's probably a bit rushed and jumpy but again I'm not well and haven't been for over three weeks now. I will try and update my other fics but I don't know when that will be. Thank you so much for your kind words, I read all my comments. :)

Shiro returned to his apartment, staring around the small space as he set his bag down on the kitchen counter. He sighed, running fingers through his hair and went to get himself a drink from the fridge. He heard the shower going and knew Adam was home. As he unscrewed the cap from his drink he pulled out a sheaf of paper work just as the shower turned off and Adam appeared. He was damp, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and waist. He rubbed at his hair, squinting at Shiro from the corridor.  
  
“Welcome home,” Adam said, smiling as he approached. His eyes dropped to the paper work and he sighed, “What part of 'don't over tax yourself' do you not understand?” He pulled the paper work from Shiro's hands and put it aside.  
  
“Adam, come on. I'm dying of boredom here.”  
  
“Better that than you dying of heart failure.”  
  
Shiro chewed on his lip to prevent himself from snapping, his fingers curled around his drink as Adam busied himself preparing coffee, “I managed to wrangle some time off myself, it's only a week but maybe we could go somewhere? Take some time for ourselves. You know my parents have a place in Sedona.”   
  
Shiro looked over at him, “I can't leave Keith.” He said quietly, causing Adam to sigh.  
  
“You're not his parent. You don't have any more responsibility to him than anyone else in the Garrison.”  
  
“Maybe not but I can't just ditch him to go on vacation,” Shiro slumped against the back of the sofa with a sigh, rubbing at his temples, “He didn't ask for any of this, he doesn't deserve it.”  
  
“Takashi...I...” Adam took a breath as if he were stealing himself, “I appreciate that you feel for the kid, I really do and I understand why you don't want to leave him but...what about us? We planned to get married this summer and...and we haven't even discussed it since the engagement.”  
  
Shiro made a strangled sort of sound in the back of his throat, he felt Adam move around to stand in front of him. Soft hands pulled his own away from his face so he was forced to look up at him. Adam's eyes shone with unshed tears as he dropped into a crouch before him. He gripped Shiro's wrists in trembling fingers. “Adam...”  
  
“Please, Takashi...I know that you're afraid...I get it. I just...I need something more substantial than empty promises. I need to know that your heart is as much mine as mine is yours.”  
  
Shiro shivered, a sick sense of dread filling his stomach. “Don't. Please Adam...”  
  
“We need to talk. We need to...communicate or this is never gonna work.”  
Shiro stared at his boyfriend, the love of his life and felt something shift inside his heart, “I'm dying Adam. I don't know when it'll happen or how but...one day I'm gonna need someone to care for me...I-I'll be incapable of doing anything for myself. I watched...” He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, “I watched my grandmother care for my grandfather and I...I don't want you to dedicate your entire life to looking after me. You deserve so much better than wasting your life on some broken soldier.” He was shaking as Adam tightened his grip, his eyes burned and he had to swallow around a painful lump in his throat. Adam reached up and cupped Shiro's face in both his hands.  
  
“I don't care.” He insisted gently, smiling, “Takashi, you're the love of my life. It doesn't matter how bad you get, I'll stay by your side forever.”  
  
“Adam...I don't want to live like this.” Shiro whispered finally, blinking as a few tears slid down his cheeks, “I can't. I c-can't do it.”  
  
Adam slid between his knees and wrapped his arms around him as Shiro buried his face in his shoulder, “We'll work it out. I promise.”  
  
XXX  
  
Keith kept up a steady pace on the treadmill, frowning ahead of himself as wires attached to his head and chest bounced along with him. He was sweating mildly but his pace wasn't too difficult to keep up for a long period of time. Behind him monitors beeped and Dr. Singh bustled around, gaze darting to the small group of men in suits watching everything with sharp, wary eyes. Keith felt like a tiger in a zoo, people gawking at him as if he were on display. He lowered his head, glaring down at his shoes as he ran.   
  
After a while Singh called a halt and the treadmill slowed. Keith relaxed, letting himself catch his breath before someone in a white coat handed him a bottle of water. He reached out to take it but the men in suits intervened.  
  
“We want to see how he responds to a certain level of dehydration.”  
  
Singh looked at them like they were mad, “Why?” He exclaimed, blinking in shock at them, “He's a child, the risks are too great to-”  
  
“You have no authority over us doctor.”

 

“This isn't about authority, this is about morality! He's a _boy_!”  
  
“Continue the experiment.” The man demanded, “Or we'll have you court marshalled.”  
  
Singh's mouth opened and he stared wide eyed at the man for a moment, seemingly unable to get his throat to work. Then he hissed and turned back to Keith with an apologetic look. Keith's hand shook as he handed the bottle out to him, eyes dark and eerily empty. Singh took it, face twisting in pain and anger as he turned back to his monitors, “I'm so sorry,” He whispered as he started the machines up again. He gripped the desk and lowered his head, unable to watch as Keith was forced to start running again.  
  
By the end Keith was panting, his skin tacky with sweat as he stumbled against the machine as it came to a halt. He leaned on it, taking heaving gasps and licking at his dry lips. He closed his eyes as people began to discuss the results. He tuned them out and started to pull the sticky monitors off of his body, tossing them carelessly aside, he wanted them off. He needed them off. He stepped back, away from the group of people and waited. He was thirsty, an ache in his throat that he was more than used to.  
  
Singh turned to him, eyes soft and full of pain, “We have what we need for the day,”  
  
“Wait,” The leader of the besuited men stepped forward and frowned at Singh, “We still want some more tests. We have an exam prepared to gauge his IQ and the fleet admiral has demanded to see a demonstration of his marshal skills.”  
  
Singh opened his mouth but snapped it shut again, “Can he at least rest and take a drink before-”  
  
“No. Come and bring the alien.” The man turned on his heel and stomped back to his people, Keith stared at his back as exhaustion crept deep into his bones. If only they hadn't taken his knife.  
  
“Keith, I know this is-”  
  
“It's fine.” Keith muttered in a quiet voice that rasped at the edges, “I've been through worse.”   
  
Singh sighed heavily, “Forgive me,” He muttered as he put a hand on Keith's shoulder and steered him towards a pair of double doors that led somewhere Keith had never been. Singh didn't know who he was talking to, god or the boy.  
  
Keith was subjected to hours more of tests. He was hardly aware of time's passage as he finished paper after paper and then was escorted to a hastily set up gym. He was made to show off his skills in the ring, fighting several random faces he paid no attention to. He was beaten twice in five rounds. Finally he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily and sweating far too much. He heard muttering and then Singh was at his side, checking his pulse and his newly healed hand. “This is terrible. I'm so sorry, I had no idea what would happen when I found out the truth. I didn't know...I thought you would be allowed to just continue being you. I didn't want any of this to happen.”  
  
“I know.” Keith panted, his voice growing scratchier and he cleared his throat. “I know.” He said again, sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
“I will need to keep a close eye on him if you intend to dehydrate him.” Singh insisted, his voice much stronger as he turned to look back at the men, “I will not allow a patient to die, it goes against everything I have ever believed in.”  
  
“Fine. It's a valuable source of information, you can watch it.”   
  
Keith sighed and with the doctors help rose to his feet, he was a little unsteady but he managed to get out of the ring and follow Singh back to his cell. “Shiro has been...banned from seeing you.” Singh admitted carefully, glancing back at Keith. “The Admiral believes he may be enticed to...do something reckless.”  
  
Keith shrugged, “Whatever.” He replied stiffly, feeling a pit form in his stomach. He missed Shiro like a missing limb but he had been on his own for most of his life and he could do it again if he had to.  
  
Keith stepped back into his cell and fell down on the bed, facing away from the large glass door. He heard Singh close it behind him and he closed his eyes.   
  
XXX  
Shiro stood in his kitchen, watching the coffee pot boil. He drummed his fingers against the counter and let his mind drift. He could hear Adam sat on the sofa behind him, tapping away on a data pad while the TV played some old music from before the war. When the coffee was done he took it out and made to pour some into two mugs emblazoned with the Garrison logo. The mug was half way full when his fingers spasmed. Pain shot up his arm, forcing a curse from his lips as the coffee pot fell, smashing to the floor and spraying scolding brown liquid over his socks. Shiro cursed again, stumbling backwards, scorching heat soaking into his socks. He fell back, slipping and hitting the floor with a gasp. He heard Adam run over, his voice high with panic. Hands tugged at him, trying to get him to stand. Shiro's chest felt tight as he stared at the broken pot. Glass and coffee spreading across the tiles of their little kicthenette. Something inside him snapped. He pushed Adam away from him, barely hearing his head hit the counter. He scrambled to his feet, breathing hard even as he could feel the pain from his burns. He stumbled into the living room as Adam rose and came towards him, his voice coming to him as if from far away.  
  
“Takashi, calm down. We need to...we need to take off the stained clothes or the burns-”  
  
“Get away from me!” Shiro screamed, panic forcing his voice up an octave. He trembled, shoulders hunching inwards, as if he could escape Adam's pain by folding in on himself. He gasped, his breath wheezing in his lungs. “Don't! Don't touch me!” He snapped, causing Adam to jerk back in surprise. “Just...leave me alone.”  
  
“Takashi...” Adam's voice broke, pain twisting his face.  
  
“No. No. I don't... _I don't want a nurse_!” He screamed, turning, needing some outlet for the sudden flash of white hot rage. He swept everything off of the counter, scattering pictures and medals and papers everywhere. He choked on a sob, staring at the mess while Adam watched him helplessly. “I don't want a nurse.” He whispered, shaking his head.   
  
“Takashi!” Adam called after him as Shiro retreated to their bedroom, he winced as the door slammed shut behind him.   
  
In the darkness of his bedroom Shiro fell on the bed and curled up around his arm. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow. Tears burned his eyes, his hand shook so he wrapped his other hand around it and gripped it tightly. He grit his teeth against a wave of agony that rolled through him, his shoulders trembling. He choked on a sob, trying to stifle it before it could escape into the room. He gasped in a breath, feeling hot tears slide down his face. He drew his legs up to his chest and screamed into the pillow.  
  
XXX  
  
“His body it seems can retain water much better than a humans.” Singh muttered, looking at the results of their latest tests. His hands trembled as he handed the pages over to the man in the suit.   
  
“Interesting. What about food?”  
  
“Judging by his malnourished state I would say he can withstand starvation for longer than us too.” Singh muttered, “He came to us half starved.”   
  
“Very well, you can give him the IV now.”  
  
Singh didn't thank the man. He turned to the bed where Keith lay, shivering and pale under the fluorescent lights, “Keith? I'm going to give you fluids now.” He said, watching Keith fix him with his eerie purple stare. Anger swirled in his dark eyes, making Singh shiver and turn away to get his equipment.   
  
“I want...” Keith's cracked, painful voice startled Singh and he turned, looking down at the boy, Keith swallowed with a wince and an audible click, “I want...Shiro...” He whispered.  
  
“I'm afraid that he cannot see you,” Singh reminded him, sighing when Keith made a strange, pitiful whimpering sound. Singh reached out to brush hair from his face but the boy flinched violently, Singh let his hand fall back to his side.  
  
XXX  
  
“Why can't I see him, sir?” Shiro stood at rigid attention, eyes fixed on the portrait behind Iverson's desk.  
  
Iverson rubbed at his eyes with a heavy sigh, “Because Sanda said so.” He grumbled, “He's under quarntine-”  
  
“Sir, he's just a kid. He's been on earth since he was a baby at least, if he was infected with something-”  
  
“I'm well aware of that, Shirogane.” Iverson growled, rising and appraising the man before him with a narrowed eye, “You look like you crawled out of the damn sewer. You're supposed to be resting.”  
  
Shiro shifted, frowning but made no comment.   
  
Iverson sighed and rubbed his chin, “Look, you need to stop pushing your limits, Shiro or you'll crash and burn. Don't worry about the kid, he's not gonna die we won't let that happen. He's safe.”  
  
Shiro's mouth twisted, baring a hint of teeth in his displeasure, “Sir, I'm fully recovered-”  
  
“Not according to Dr. Singh. Until he clears you for duty you're to remain on leave, do you understand?”  
  
“I just want to see Keith. Please-”  
  
“I'll see what I can do, if it'll get you back to your rooms.”  
  
Shiro snapped a perfect salute and Iverson almost smiled at the small curl of his lips as he turned on his heel and walked out.  
  
Shiro let out his breath in a rush when he was outside Iverson's office, he walked down the corridor wondering if Iverson would be able to sway Sanda when a voice called his name. He turned to see Matt running over to him, looking him up and down suspiciously. “What're you doing here? I thought you were still on sick leave? Man, you look like you've gone ten rounds with a gorilla and lost.”  
  
“Thanks.” Shiro replied wryly, running a hand through his hair with a sigh, “I'm fine. I was just seeing if I could get in to see Keith.”  
  
Matt watched him as they walked down the hall for a moment before humming to himself, he adjusted his glasses, pulling them off to rub them against his uniform. “Well, that I may be able to help with.”  
  
Shiro stared at him, almost walking into an officer and dodging just in time, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. I've been hacking these doors for as long as I've been here, Shiro, who do you think you're talking to?”  
  
Shiro's face brightened, a grin spreading across it as he dragged Matt into a tight hug, “I owe you one!” He cried, squeezing him and causing him to sputter and moan about being crushed.  
  
“It'll be cake.” Matt shrugged, grinning broadly as he put his glasses back on, “Meet me outside the labs at 0200. The guard changes then. I'll bring my laptop and see what I can do.” He winked and ran off before Shiro could thank him again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updaaate! A note for this chapter: The vomit comet or weightless wonder is a plane called the KC-135 that astronauts use to feel 0-G, I read this and loved the fact that it's called the Vomit Comet (because it makes people puke). I know that Voltron is set a very long time in the future and they'd probably have different training facilities etc but Vomit Comet is hilarious and the idea of Shiro puking in it amuses me so I stuck it in there. Enjoy my friends and know that I read and love all your comments.

Shiro returned to his apartment and kicked off his boots, he winced when he bent to remove them grunting as a dull pain shot down his arms. He curled his fingers and watched as they slowly uncurled, his muscles twinged and he waited a moment for the familiar sharp jab and hiss as his bracelet activated. Singh had put him on a stronger dose, hoping that it would ease the near constant pain and stiffness he was suffering. Shiro stared at his arms like they were betraying him somehow, his body was failing and all he could do was grasp onto what was left of his life like a drowning man to a broken raft. His time was limited but he had to hold out for a few more years, just long enough to get to Kerberos and back. “C'mon we can do this.” He breathed, taking a deep, shaking breath and rubbing at his chest. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he rolled his shoulders feeling exhausted. He moved to the couch and tossed a few cushions to the floor before laying down. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a doze.  
  
Adam looked down at Shiro where he lay fast asleep on the sofa, it was late afternoon and he looked as if he was dreaming. A small smile tugged at Adam's lips as he knelt by his side and traced the line of his jaw with his eyes. Gently he brushed some wayward strands of thick dark hair from his forehead, causing him to stir and mumble something under his breath. “Takashi?”  
  
“Mmm.”   
  
“Hey, wake up. I got us dinner.”  
  
Slowly Shiro cracked open an eye, he gazed blearily at Adam and his lips curled into a small smile, “Hey baby.”  
  
Adam snorted fondly, “Shut up and sit up. They're doing mac and cheese in the mess.”  
  
That got Shiro up, Adam ignored his groan of pain as he helped him upright and turned to get the two boxes of Shiro's favourite food out of the bag he had brought. Shiro stretched, his t-shirt rising to reveal a sliver of pale skin that almost made Adam drop one of the tubs. He placed them down on the coffee table and pushed Shiro over so he could sit at his side. “How was your day?” Shiro asked, grabbing his food and pulling the lid off before diving in with a fork Adam gave him.  
  
“It was ok. Montgomery had me grade some tests for her. Her class seems to be doing great.”  
  
“Good.” Shiro shovelled food into his mouth and moaned appreciatively, “I miss this stuff.” He mumbled.  
  
“It's disgusting, Shiro. I swear you have no taste buds.” Adam eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Shiro shrugged, “Well, I can't cook so until I met you I was living off of cafeteria food and take out.”  
  
Adam laughed, “I suppose that would ruin you.”  
  
Shiro curled his legs beneath him and leaned against Adam's side and they finished their meal in silence. Afterwards Adam cleared the food away and sat back down, they spent the rest of the evening curled up together and watching TV. Shiro's fingers found their way beneath the hem of Adam's shirt and stroked the skin of his belly, he turned his head and nuzzled his nose against Adam's neck. “Hey, Adam?” Shiro murmured, pressing a few small kisses to Adam's skin.  
  
“Mm, yeah?” Adam tilted his head to the side, granting his boyfriend easier access to his skin. He held Shiro's hand in his own and closed his eyes.  
  
“You wanna take this into the bedroom?” Shiro pulled away with a questioning look.  
  
“Takashi...”  
  
“I'm fine. We can do it if we're careful, come on it's been ages.”  
  
Adam sighed when Shiro's fingers slid lower on his belly, palm flattening as his fingers moved beneath the waist band of his underwear. “Ok...ok fine.” Adam muttered, finally extracting himself from Shiro's grip and rising, he pulled him to his feet and dragged him close by his t-shirt. Shiro backed him towards the kitchen counter across the room, eyes hot as he licked his lips. He trapped Adam against it with hands either side of his hips before he moved in to press a kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue between them. Adam wasn't sure who moaned first but his thoughts grew muddier when Shiro's hand trailed up his back underneath his shirt. “Takashi...” He breathed, ghosting hot breath against Shiro's jaw.  
  
Shiro lay in bed beside Adam, their limbs entangled and bodies pressed close. Adam was fast asleep, breathing steadily against him as he watched the moonlight shift across his face. Shiro stared at him for a while before sighing, he leaned over and pressed a kiss between Adam's eyebrows before slowly extracting himself. He climbed out of bed and moved around as quietly as possible as he redressed himself and went to the door, he looked back at Adam briefly before leaving him there.  
  
He found Matt waiting for him around the corner of the corridor that led to the labs, he was checking a screen that lit up his face eerily in the dark. “Matt.” Shiro whispered, causing his friend to look up.  
  
“Hey, glad you didn't chicken out.” Matt grinned.  
  
Shiro snorted, nudging him in the side with his elbow, “Not about to do that. This is important.”  
  
Matt eyed him for a long, steady moment, his expression unusually serious, “What's with this kid, Shiro? I mean he's got talent, I'm not denying that but you're risking a lot here just to see if he's ok.”  
  
Shiro shifted uncomfortably, frowning at the ground, “I...”  
  
“Don't give me some bullshit about him being a charity case, you're not the kind of guy to hand out pity like that.”  
  
“No...you're right. I just...I dunno, he's...” Shiro struggled with his words for a moment, frowning into space before he just shrugged, “I don't know.” He admitted finally, “He's talented, he's strong and smart...I just...wanted to help him.”  
  
Matt stared at him, face carefully blank before he took a breath, “Ok.” He said, scratching at his tangled hair and wrinkling his nose, “Ok. Let's do this, it's nearly time for the guard change.”  
  
“Hey Matt?” Shiro put his hand on Matt's shoulder, causing him to turn to look at him, “Thanks,”  
  
“It's fine Shiro, what're friends for?” Matt grinned mischievously before they rounded the corner together and went to the now unguarded door.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith lay on his bed, wrapped in blankets as he stared up at the ceiling. He was hyper aware of the scratchy weave of the cloth, of the dim lighting coming from all around him, of the irritating feeling of the IV in his arm. He sighed and shifted, frowning at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep for days now, his mind refused to shut down no matter what he did. From elsewhere in the labs he heard a beeping sound and the hiss as doors opened, Keith frowned when he realised that the lab was supposed to be empty. Slowly he dragged himself upright and watched as light splashed across the floor before shutting off again. He tensed, wondering what was happening when the labs lights didn't come on and he heard soft whispers and footsteps drawing nearer. Keith reached underneath his mattress, fingers curling around the hilt of his knife. He licked his dry, painful lips and tensed as two figures appeared in front of his doors. He sucked in a sharp breath when he recognised one of them, “Shiro?” He rasped, his voice cracked and broken sounding, his sore throat caused him to wince and swallow.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro's painfully familiar voice made Keith's breath catch like he'd been punched, his eyes widened as Shiro approached the door. Shiro was smiling, his eyes soft and as gentle as ever as he took in Keith's appearance, “Hey,”  
  
“H-hey...” Keith muttered, blinking in surprise. His eyes darted to the other figure and found he didn't recognise him.  
  
“Oh yeah this is Matt. Matt, Keith.”  
  
“Hi.” Matt grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I'm the one who got us past security, nice to finally meet you Keith; Shiro talks about you a _lot_.”  
  
“I don't,” Shiro whined, kicking out at Matt's ankles and causing him to muffle a laugh.  
  
“You do. In fact I think you talk about him way more than you do Adam.”  
  
“Shut up Matt.” Shiro hissed, turning back to Keith who felt himself blushing furiously and staring at Shiro with wide eyes. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok...And...I'm sorry Keith. I really am. I've been trying to get in to see you but Sanda's been blocking me.”  
  
Keith shook his head, his mind reeling from what Matt had said, “It's...ok.” He managed, rubbing at his head, “It's good to see you, Shiro.”  
Shiro beamed, the expression causing something to warm inside Keith's chest. “So...what've they been doing to you in here?”  
  
Keith looked away, brought back to reality with a crash, “Oh...uh...just been testing me.”  
  
Shiro's eyes found the IV and his expression twitched, eyes darkening in a dangerous way that made Keith's hackles rise as he was reminded that this man was trained to kill. “Why are you attached to an IV, Keith?” He asked, his voice as tense as his shoulders.  
  
“They wanted to see how long it took for me to get dehydrated I guess.” Keith shrugged, “Not anything I'm not used to already.”  
  
Shiro's hands tightened into fists at his sides, “That's...”  
  
“Disgusting.” Matt muttered harshly, sharing a glance with Shiro before setting his lips into a grimace, “What happened here? Why are you even in this place? There's like...rules and stuff. Human rights and all that. I didn't know they were doing experiments like this, if Dad finds out-”  
  
“He already knows Matt,” Shiro sighed, rubbing at his forehead like he was getting a headache, “He tried to stop it but Sanda handed him over to the government.”  
  
“And I don't get any human rights.” Keith shrugged, his eyes hard and cold as ice, “I'm not human.”  
  
“Wait...what?” Matt blinked, eyes widening as he looked from Keith to Shiro and back again, “Woah, back up a minute! Dad knew? And...and you're not...? But how? How can you not be human?”  
  
“We don't really know everything Matt, Keith was born and raised on earth as far as we can tell but all the tests they did on him when he arrived here have shown that he's not human.”  
  
“If he's not human then...” Matt swallowed around a lump in his throat, his head reeling, “No. No....oh my god...” He wheezed as he slumped against the wall, “You're an _alien_?!”  
  
Keith looked away with a frown, fingers curling on the blankets as he grit his teeth, “Yeah.” He admitted finally.  
  
Matt blinked into the silence before turning on Shiro, “Ok. Why didn't you tell me? This is like...the coolest discovery earth's ever made! There. Are. Aliens. Shiro...holy shit...this is so cool.”   
  
“It would be but as you can see he's kinda stuck here.” Shiro waved a hand into Keith's cell, “They're using him in experiments, Matt.”  
  
Matt pursed his lips momentarily before slumping, “Yeah. I don't like this.” He turned back to Keith, “He's just a kid.”  
  
“You're only what...two years older?” Shiro arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Still, I'm older so that makes him a kid.” Matt folded his arms across his chest and met Shiro's gaze, “Either way this is messed up. Has dad been doing anything?”  
  
“He's trying, we all are but the government's taken it out of our hands. All we can do right now is make sure he's ok.” Shiro looked back into the cell, Keith was watching them with dull eyes and his heart ached. “Keith, we're doing everything we can to help...just...hold on ok? You're stronger than you think you are.”  
  
Keith nodded jerkily, eyes meeting Shiro's. His chest hurt, it'd been so long since he'd last seen him. Shiro was as tall and strong as ever, his handsome face offset by his soft, careful expression. Keith wanted those eyes on him forever.  
  
“We can't hang around, we've got to get going before we're discovered but I'll come back. I promise.” Shiro assured him, his hands pressing flat against the thick plastic between them.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks Shiro,” Keith replied, watching as Shiro hesitated before finally Matt managed to pull him away. He watched them fade back into shadow, listening to their hushed whispers as they went. When they had gone Keith slumped back in his bed, eyes on the ceiling as a soul crushing loneliness squeezed the air from his lungs.  
  
Growing up in the desert had been lonely too but he had at least had his father. He remembered sitting on the porch, wrapped in a blanket on his father's lap as they watched the stars. His father's slow, accented voice soothing him to sleep as he told him stories about an alien who had crashed to earth. Now that Keith knew what he knew he understood it was his father's way of telling him where he'd come from, as a child he'd just assumed they were simple bed time stories. In hindsight he could understand why the stories made his father so sad, why he got a look of desperate longing on his face when he looked up. Keith would clutch his father's large, calloused hand in his own and snuggle deeper into his warmth just so that look would be replaced by his usual smile. Keith had thought he'd known real loneliness back then but now he knew different. In the desert he'd had the freedom to make his own fun, he climbed rocks, he played with imaginary friends, he spoke to the strange vibration in his head that had been with him for as long as he could remember. It was still there now, a deep, low purr like a giant cat but it was fainter and easily drowned out by the bustle of the Garrison. Keith had no idea what it was but he drew some kind of comfort from it's constant presence anyway.   
  
Sleep came to him in fits and bursts, he lay in his bed and sank into a thick grey fog that felt almost suffocating before he was slung back to consciousness with a gasp and racing heart. The next morning he was too groggy to resist when he was taken from his cell for another round of testing.  
  
This time they pumped him full of something that made his head feel weird, like he was trying to float out of his body. Singh was conspicuously absent from proceedings and the men in suits were silent as they watched the drugs take affect from outside his holding cell. Keith didn't remember falling off his bed but he opened his eyes lying on the floor, blood staining the thin gown they'd put him in. His nails were caked in it, long gouges scattered up and down his arms and inner thighs as if he'd been trying to scratch his skin off. He felt tingly, his tongue too thick in his mouth and his head reeling. He tried to sit up but failed, he turned his head to see the metal frame of his bed twisted unnaturally. He felt sick. Panic caused his heart rate to spike and he struggled once again to sit up, when he had recovered enough he dragged himself on all fours towards the door and slammed his fists against it, “What happened? What're you doing to me?!” He screamed, hitting the door with closed fists over and over while the men watched and took notes. The skin on the sides of his hands split when he smacked the door hard enough to cause it to tremble. A few cracks spider webbed around the impact zone and blood trickled down his wrists. He did it again, screaming obscenities until the fight left him as soon as it'd come. He slumped forward, pressing his forehead against the door feeling breathless. “Please...let me out. Let me go.” He muttered, his voice thick and pained as he struggled to form a coherent sentence.   
  
It didn't take them long to send someone in to knock him out again and Keith fell into darkness gladly.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stepped out of the gym locker rooms and out into the hall way, he walked steadily towards his apartment intent on having some tea and sitting down with some more papers he had to study on the make up of the shuttle he'd be taking to Kerberos. It had several updated controls and Shiro still needed to revise them. As he walked he accidentally bumped into Matt who was so pale he looked like he was about to faint, his hair was messier than usual and stuck up and ludicrous angles. His eyes were wide as he stumbled into the wall and groaned, clutching at his stomach. “Matt?” Shiro's lips twitched in an amused smile, “Vomit comet?” He guessed.  
  
“I hate that thing.” Matt whined, his expression pained as he sank down the wall and onto the floor where he lay like a sack of potatoes. Shiro laughed and joined him.  
  
“You never really do get used to it, everyone gets sick at least once.”  
  
Matt eyed him under his messy fringe and his mouth twisted, “I can still taste breakfast.” He grouched, “You ever puke?”  
  
“Oh yeah. First time I went up I puked so hard I almost caused the whole exercise to be put on hold. It was disgusting. It went everywhere.”  
  
Matt laughed weakly and slumped against Shiro's side, “Hey, Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Matt pushed himself upright with a wince and fixed his bleary gaze on his friend, “I overheard dad talking to Iverson yesterday...they were saying that Sanda's trying to have you taken off the roster for Kerberos.”  
  
Shiro stilled, dread sitting heavy and cold in his gut. “Seriously?”   
  
“Yeah. I was just gonna hand over some of the paper work Dad wanted and Iverson was in his office giving him a heads up I guess. I'm sure it'll be fine, Dad's determined to have you on board I just thought you should get some warning.”  
  
Shiro's lips twisted and he sighed, “Yeah, thanks Matt.”   
  
“There's uh...one more thing...” Matt swallowed and straightened up even further, he frowned down at his hands as he clasped them between his knees, “I...didn't wanna say anything because I wasn't sure if it was my place but I can't not tell you.” He sighed heavily and shifted awkwardly, “So...Iverson said that Adam went to Sanda.”  
  
Shiro tensed, eyeing Matt carefully, “What do you mean?” He asked slowly.  
  
“Well, Iverson said that it was on Adam's recommendation that Sanda wanted to review your place on the mission...I...I'm sorry Shiro.”  
  
Shiro heaved himself to his feet, his heart feeling cold and empty in his chest as he frowned at the opposite wall, “Thanks for telling me Matt.” He mumbled before bending and picking up his gym bag.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! :O Sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter contains swearing and Keith's a little ooc in it due to being extremely heavily drugged. Enjoy friends.

The door opening made Adam come out of the bedroom and into the hall, he smiled when he saw Shiro taking off his shoes, “Welcome home,” He said, “How did it go with Singh-”  
  
“What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Shiro snapped as soon as he had stepped into the living room, his face was flushed and eyes bright with anger. Adam stepped back, his own face paling as he realised what was going on.  
  
“Takashi,” Adam put his hands up in a placating gesture, “Listen-”  
  
“No. _You_ listen, Adam,” Shiro snapped, moving forward until he was a few feet away, “How dare you! How dare you go behind my back!”  
  
“I...I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. You weren't listening to me when I told you it wasn't a good idea and I...I'm scared Takashi!”  
  
“Oh you're _scared_ ,” Shiro sneered, hands curling into fists at his sides, “Didn't you stop to consider the fact that I don't want you sticking your nose in where it doesn't damn well belong, Adam? You had no fucking right! _No right_!”  
  
Adam drew in a deep breath, his shoulders slumping as he looked at the floor, “If I could take it back I would. I'm so sorry.”  
  
“No. You don't get to just apologise for this. You could've just ruined what little career I've got left. You're supposed to care, Adam! You're supposed to support me!”  
  
“I do!” Adam shouted breathlessly, he finally looked up and met Shiro's gaze, “Of course I support you Takashi, I love you! I just...I want you to be safe. I want...I want our last few years to be spent together without this dread hanging over us. I want to have you for as long as possible.”  
  
Shiro cursed and ran a hand down his face, he turned and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. He put his head in his hands and Adam moved closer, reaching out, “Don't touch me.” Shiro hissed, “I'm pissed at you right now. I can't...can't even look at you.”  
  
Adam's hand froze mid-air before he swallowed and let it fall back to his side again, “You're right to be angry that I went behind your back, but you have to understand why I did it. If you'd just...reconsider...let someone else pilot-”  
  
“No! No you don't get it Adam!” Shiro gasped, lifting his gaze to fix his eyes on his boyfriend, “You'll never understand no matter how many times I try and explain it. I have to do this, even if it kills me.”  
  
Adam made a strange, quiet strangled sound in the back of his throat and backed off a few paces, “Takashi...”  
  
Shiro sucked in a breath, “If they take me off the mission I'll never forgive you.” He whispered, voice harsh and broken. Adam moved away some more until he was staring at Shiro with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
“T-Takashi...I...”  
  
“Get out. I don't wanna look at you right now.”  
  
“Wait-”  
  
“ _Get out_!” Shiro tossed a nearby picture across the room, it hit the wall and smashed causing Adam to flinch. Shiro then buried his face in his arms and Adam stared at him for a moment before turning back to the bedroom to gather some overnight things.  
  
When he came out with a bag clutched loosely in his hand Shiro still hadn't moved, he shifted awkwardly, blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes, “Takashi...I...”  
  
“Go. Stay with someone else for a few days.”  
  
Adam swallowed before nodding and hanging his head, “I'm sorry.” He muttered and walked out, leaving Shiro alone in the empty apartment. He sat there for a while, staring across the room as his heart ached. The apartment felt unnaturally quiet and horribly empty. Shiro took a deep, shuddery breath and lifted a shaking hand to run it through his hair distractedly.  
  
His phone vibrated in his pocket, when he withdrew it he found himself staring at a message from Iverson: _Admiral Sanda wants to see you._  
  
XXX  
  
Keith's fingers curled into fists. His wrists throbbed as he put pressure on the thick leather restraints holding him down. He grit his teeth, eyes on the ceiling as someone nearby took his vitals. His muscles ached, he was covered in self-inflicted bruising and cuts from his own nails. He groaned, wincing as they forced his eyes open to inspect his pupils with a tiny torch. He flinched, growling like an animal and causing the person to jerk back as if he was about to bite them. Not that he could blame them, he'd already tried that and nearly taken someone's flesh with him when he'd been dragged away and strapped down. The only comfort was the thought that he had his knife under his mattress still, somehow no one had thought to search him for weapons. He could inflict some damage before they hit him with more tranquillizers and knocked him out again.  
  
Their tests had slowly grown ever more intense as time progressed. The last time he'd seen Shiro had been weeks ago, the labs had been locked down since according to the chatter from the scientists. Several delegations of government officials had come to inspect him and put him on a cocktail of drugs, they took his blood while he was under the influence and made him do various other tests. These new scientists treated him like an object, none of them would address him directly and never by name. They only spoke to each other and gave orders.

 

Keith was slipping, he could feel fury pulsing just beneath the surface even as they gave him drugs that made him puke. His body rejecting the substances so violently they were forced to unstrap him and roll him onto his side so he didn't choke. He was too weak to act on his anger as much as he'd like. With every prick of a needle, with every sharp order, he wanted to dig his nails into their skin and rip at them. He wanted to let the rage overcome any thoughts just to lose himself.  
  
He lay on the bed, straps digging into his skin as he panted heavily with eyes half closed, he couldn't really see the ceiling or the weird masked faces that peered at him curiously. He muttered to the low vibration in his head, the only friend who'd never abandoned him. He told it he was scared. He told it he was alone. He wanted to escape, to be free. Even his dreams of flight didn't negate his desire to leave the Garrison anymore. He had no one. No one cared. No one except that vibration, if he didn't concentrate on it he could almost hear words in amongst the constant, gentle purring. Soothing words, soft whispers that he couldn't totally make out. Almost like the voice of a mother.  
  
“Sir, it's speaking to itself again...”  
  
“That's...that's gotta be bad right? How do we know if it's not contacting anyone?”  
  
“Shh, I think I can make out something...”  
  
“Voltron? What the hell's that?”  
  
Keith mumbled to the voice in his head, eyes unfocussed as his hands slowly uncurled to reveal deep, bloody crescents in his palms. He took in a deep breath, whispering the name that kept repeating inside his head like an echo from far, far away. He moaned, head falling to the side and hair shifting to cover his eyes. Hands pulled at him again, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into darkness.  
  
He woke again with monitors attached to his head, he was sluggish and sick and didn't have the strength to fight when they hooked him up to machines. His fingers twitched where they rested against the arms of a heavy metal chair, across from him was one of the suited men clutching at his clipboard and watching with feigned disinterest.  
  
“Explain to me what Voltron is.” The man demanded, tapping a pen against his board.  
  
Keith watched him tap, trying to get his too thick tongue to move, “V-Vol...tron...?” He mumbled, “Voltron.” He shivered as someone's cold hands touched his skin. Something sharp dug into the crook of his arm and he sank further into the uncomfortable chair.  
  
“What is Voltron?”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, head shaking slowly, “D-Dunno...” He breathed, “Don't know. Sorry. Please...”  
  
“You keep repeating it. Is it a weapon? Is it something to do with your...people?”  
  
Keith licked his dry lips and shook his head again, “Don't know. Please...Please don't...”  
  
“Were you really raised here on earth or are you some sort of spy?”  
  
“Not...spy. Please...wanna go home...”  
  
“If you're not a spy what are you doing here?”  
  
Keith choked on a sob, his head falling forward so his hair covered his face, “I was _born_ here. My...dad...he was...h-he...” He curled his hands into fists again while someone jotted down whatever results they were getting from the machines, “He's my dad. I'm human. Please...”  
  
“This isn't getting us anywhere, he's too high.” The suited man shook his head and looked to the scientist, “Is there any way we can reduce the dose?”  
  
“Not without him potentially breaking his restraints sir,” The woman shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Keith like he was going to attack her without provocation, “Sorry sir, it's just too dangerous. He's impossibly strong.”  
  
“Shirooo...” Keith mumbled thickly, “Shirooo please...”  
  
“Who's Shiro?” The man asked curiously.  
  
“I heard he's a pilot here, he was the one who found the extraterrestrial.”

  
“I see.” The man hummed thoughtfully before rising, “I'm gonna go talk to the Admiral. Take him back to his cell.”  
  
Keith sank into another thick wave of darkness and welcomed it eagerly.  
  
XXX  
  
When Shiro had been called in he didn't know what to expect. He entered a small, unused room that contained several black suited men and women. He was showed to a seat and he sat down, confusion written across his face.  
  
“Are you Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane?” One woman stepped forward.  
  
“Yes, Ma'am. Can you tell me what this is about? I'm kinda preparing for a mission-”  
  
“We don't intend to take up much of your time Lieutenant.” The woman assured him, “We just have a few questions that we would like answered.”

  
“I'll do what I can, Ma'am.” Shiro assured them.  
  
“How are you acquainted with the extraterrestrial calling itself Keith Kogane?”  
  
Shiro frowned, “He was a student I picked up while looking for candidates for the piloting programme.”  
  
“I see and when did you discover his true identity?”  
  
“Not even he knew so I guess when Dr. Singh started to suspect something. Look, I know you seem to think he's dangerous or something but he's just a kid. He's only just seventeen, you can't just keep a kid locked up like that.”  
  
“What we do with the alien is of no concern to you, Lieutenant.” A man snapped, causing Shiro to look at him.  
  
“Then why am I even here?”  
  
“To answer our questions.” The woman repeated, “Now, we hear that you were quite close to the subject. Did he ever happen to mention anything about a thing called Voltron?”  
  
Shiro shook his head slowly, “No. I don't even know what it is?”  
  
The group shuffled closer and started muttering to one another in low tones, Shiro shifted on his seat and watched them carefully. He wanted to get back to his apartment, he wasn't sure when Adam would be coming back and he wanted to try and heal the rift between them as best as he could. He refused to leave for Kerberos while they weren't speaking. He couldn't forgive Adam but perhaps they could work towards mending what had happened.  
  
“Very well then. The subject has been calling your name for some time now, we have been trying to interrogate him to find out what this Voltron is perhaps he would be more willing to speak to you.”  
  
Shiro blinked, shoulders straightening, “I'd get to see him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then I'll do it.”  
  
Before being escorted to the labs Shiro went back to his apartment and left a note for Adam, as he left again he hesitated as he found his eyes moving to the photograph he had tossed across the room in a fit of anger. It depicted him and Adam sat in a bar, Shiro had his arm around Adam's shoulders and their faces were painted with rainbows and glitter. Adam was laughing while pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Shiro's cheek. Shiro picked the photo up and ran his finger down Adam's face. They had been happy then, their first Pride together as a couple. He sucked in a breath, wondering when that happiness had faded. When had they become the men they were today where they argued more often than they shared a bed? Shiro shook his head, running his hands through his hair and turning away. He had to focus on Keith now, Adam would come later.  
  
Shiro was led to the labs, he followed the men in black through the door and over towards a smaller room. He was led in and told to sit and wait. He did so and tapped his foot against the floor. A few minutes later the doors opened again and the men returned practically carrying a half-conscious Keith between them. Shiro rose abruptly, eyes widening as he watched them drop Keith into the seat opposite and strap him down. Shiro saw dark bruising around his wrists, the sunken in look of his cheeks. Keith's hands trembled, too long nails gouging lines into the metal of the chair. He had his head hanging forward so hair covered most of his face but Shiro could see his lips, parted as he panted for air.  
  
“Keith!” Shiro moved forward before anyone could stop him, he dropped to his knees before the boy and reached out to grab his face in one hand. He lifted Keith's head up gently and looked into his glazed eyes and wide pupils. “Keith... _Jesus_...” Shiro shook minutely as he released Keith's face and stared at him in horror, “What have you done?” He turned furiously on the men in black who guarded the door. “You monsters!”  
  
“He was violent and uncooperative, we had no choice but to sedate him.” One man said, refusing to look at Shiro.  
  
“Sh-Shiro?” Keith muttered, voice thick with the tranquillisers.  
  
“I'm here, Keith.” Shiro assured him, brushing hair from his face, “I'm here.”  
  
Keith smiled drunkenly, “Hey, missed you.”  
  
“I know. I missed you too kid.” Shiro smiled stiffly.  
  
“You gonna...gemme outta here...?”  
  
“I...” Shiro bit down on his lower lip, “I'm gonna try.”  
  
Keith let his head fall forward and he laughed humourlessly, “Dunno why I even asked. Stupid. Putting my trust in anyone. Should've learned by now.”  
  
“Keith...what're you talking about?”  
  
“Oh c'mon Shiro...don't play dumb. You're the Garrison golden boy, right? You're smart enough to work it out.” Keith forced his head up, it looked like it took a monumental effort as he fixed Shiro with a glare. Shiro jerked back, eyes wide as he saw Keith's pupils narrow into two dangerous slits and when he bared his teeth they looked much too sharp. “You used me.” He hissed, “You used me to get some...some glory...for saving the orphaned brat everyone else gave up on. And when you realised I was more trouble than you thought you just...left me here. Don't lie to me, Shiro! I know what you're like...what you're _all_ like.”  
  
“Keith, that's not-”  
  
“ _Humans_.” Keith spat the word like it was a curse, “You're all fucking liars! All of you! Should'a known this would happen as soon as you bailed me outta juvie. Should'a jus' left me there to rot.”  
  
Shiro stared, eyes wide, “Keith no. No. I'd never do this to you! If I'd known what was going to happen I'd never've-”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Keith screamed, voice breaking and his breath coming in desperate gasps. He yanked at his restraints, growling deep in his throat like an animal, “All you ever do is lie and use and abandon me! All I wan'ed was a friend, Shiro! But you left me here...with...with them...Shiro...I trusted you!”  
  
“I'll get you out of here, I promise,” Shiro said, grabbing Keith's wrists and squeezing gently.  
  
Keith snorted derisively, trying to pull away, “Don't touch me, _asshole_.” Shiro released him and Keith hung his head, “If I ever get out of here I'm gonna kill every last one of you.” He whispered, voice breaking as he curled up in on himself and fell silent.  
  
Shiro swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he rose to his feet. He curled his hands into fists and turned angrily to the men at the door, “What the hell have you been doing to him?”  
  
“That's classified information, Lieutenant.”  
  
Shiro stepped closer, chest out and a furious glare fixed on his face, “I don't give a fuck about your protocol. Let him go before I give everything to the press.”  
  
The two men exchanged glances, “You would be risking your entire career. We'd have you dishonourably discharged and arrested in an instant, Lieutenant Shirogane.”  
  
Shiro thought back to the ship waiting in the hangar for him, about the feeling of leaving earth, of exploring uncharted regions of their solar system. He felt his throat constrict. It was his last chance to do something great for himself and for humanity. He swallowed, there was an audible click as he turned his head back to Keith. He looked back at the men, “Let me go.” He whispered hoarsely. The two men stepped aside and Shiro strode out the door and made his way out of the labs. Keith's voice haunted every step he took as he made his way straight to Admiral Sanda's office. As he walked he sent a message to Matt;  
  
_Hey, this is gonna sound weird but can you get me all the security footage of labs over the past few months? Also I'm gonna need Keith Kogane's medical files. I'm sorry, Matt. This is an emergency._  
  
Before Shiro reached Sanda's office his comm alerted him to a reply:

  
_Phew. Not asking for much are we? I'm not gonna ask why, I think I already have a pretty good idea but...Shiro, are you really going to risk this? We'll never see space again.  
  
I know. _Shiro replied, hand shaking as he typed, _But I can't live with myself if I just let this carry on. If you can't do this that's ok. I'll find another way._  
  
_Ok. It's fine. I can hide my trail but Garrison's gonna guess who helped you anyway. Hopefully without proof they won't be able to do much._  
  
_Matt, you're the best._  
  
_Keep your flattery, you're gonna owe me big time._  
  
Shiro put his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes briefly before lifting a hand and knocking.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm updating! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys without making you wait even LONGER than you already have been. Thank you all so much for your patience, I really do appreciate it and I apologise. I've been doing a lot of redecorating at home and it's taken up a huge amount of my time. Not sure when the next update will be since I still have a LOT to do but as soon as it's written I'll post it. Please enjoy this emotional roller-coaster.

The Admiral looked at Shiro through narrowed eyes. He was stood at perfect attention, every bit a military man but the words that he had just spoken were at odds with his posture. “Would you please repeat that for me, Lieutenant?”   
  
“Yes, Ma'am.” Shiro took a breath, “If you continue to subject cadet Kogane to torture I'll release everything to the press. I have the security footage and his medical records. When this gets out the Garrison will be investigated for human rights violations.”  
  
Sanda folded her hands over the stack of papers before her, “You realise what would happen to you if you did do that?”  
  
“Yes, Ma'am I do.”  
  
“And you're willing to throw away a brilliant career and future for...what? A potential threat to humanity?”  
  
“I believe he has never been a threat, Ma'am. As for my future...I don't have one.”  
  
“Of course you believe he's not a threat. It's what any sleeper agent would want you to believe.” She sighed and shook her head slowly, “You are never going to see the inside of a shuttle again. Your reputation will be ruined and you'll end up in prison.”  
  
“I'm aware of the consequences, Ma'am.” Shiro's voice was tight but his face set with determination, “I promised him I'd never give up on him and I intend to keep that promise.”  
  
“Dr. Singh says that your...illness has progressed.”  
  
Shiro swallowed but didn't change his stance, “Yes, Ma'am.”  
  
“You will die in prison, Shirogane.”  
  
“...I know.” Shiro's voice cracked and he met her gaze, “I'm dead either way, Ma'am...it makes no difference to me if it's behind bars or in a tiny space shuttle. Whatever you decide to do with me Keith Kogane is not what you think he is. He deserves a chance, he's just a kid.”  
  
Sanda rose slowly, her expression unreadable, “You will be confined to your quarters while we discuss this matter. I will post guards outside your rooms to ensure your cooperation. I cannot grant Kogane's freedom, I no longer have jurisdiction over the matter. However, I can take your threats to the proper authorities.”  
  
Shiro nodded, “Thank you Ma'am.”  
  
“Don't thank me, Shirogane.” Sanda sounded sad as she looked at him, “You had a chance at greatness, to have your name written into history. Such a waste.” She moved around the desk and went to the door where a guard was posted, “Please escort Shirogane to his quarters, ensure that he doesn't leave.”  
  
“Yes, Ma'am!” The man saluted and Sanda looked back to Shiro.  
  
“You are dismissed Lieutenant.”  
  
Shiro saluted and stepped past her and out of the door, he managed to hold his head up high for as long as it took to reach his room. As soon as the door shut behind him he fell into it and felt his chest tighten. He clutched at it, breathing unevenly as he sank to his knees and bowed his head. It had to be worth it. He had to save Keith, if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
“Takashi?” Adam saw his boyfriend sat on the floor, head bowed and ran to his side. He dropped the file he was carrying and let papers scatter the rug. He fell to his knees beside Shiro and pulled him close, “Takashi? Are you ok? What happened?”  
  
Shiro shivered and slowly lifted his head, “I...I messed up everything, Adam.” He whispered, clutching at Adam's uniform in desperate hands, “They're...gonna arrest me for blackmail.”  
  
“What?!” Adam's eyes widened, “But you'd never-”  
  
“I did.” Shiro swallowed, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. He sounded insane even to his own ears, “I got hold of the labs security footage and Keith's medical records...I...I threatened to release them to the public if they didn't let Keith go.”  
  
Adam's fingers tightened on Shiro's shirt. He froze for a long moment before cursing, he rose and turned away, running a hand through his hair. “You _idiot_!” He shouted, turning on his heel with bright eyes, “What...what were you even _thinking_? You'll be sent down for this! You can't just...just threaten the Garrison let alone whatever authorities are working with Keith! You can't tell the public that _aliens exist_!”  
  
“You didn't see him Adam.” Shiro replied in a small voice, his face twisted unhappily, “They're torturing him! He's a mess. Covered in bruises and cuts and they've got him so drugged up he's barely even conscious. What did you want me to _do_? Let them do this? Let them hurt a child?! Adam...come on, I'm not gonna sit by while they destroy him.”  
  
Adam turned on him again, his face flushed with anger and hands curled into fists, “Yes. Yes I expected you to do that. Because this is over our heads! Because you love me...b-because...” Adam sucked in a sudden breath, eyes widening as if he was coming to an agonising realisation. He shook his head slowly before running both hands through his hair, a cold, empty sort of laugh escaping his lips, “Oh. I-It's...you're not. Not anymore. I should've seen this...I...” Adam's voice caught, broke and he covered his face, “I should've realised.” He whispered, “I'm such a fucking dumbass! How could I not have seen this coming? _Damn it_!”  
  
“Adam...” Shiro swallowed, rising to his feet and moving towards his boyfriend. He reached out and touched his shoulder, “Adam, what-”  
  
“Don't. Shit. Shiro, please don't touch me.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, “You haven't called me that since we started dating.” He whispered.  
  
Adam sighed shakily and dropped his hands, his shoulders slumped, “I've never been enough for you, have I?” He muttered, curling his arms around himself, “Never been what you really wanted or needed.” Adam's voice broke, he choked on the words before lifting a hand and digging the heel of one hand into his eye beneath his glasses. He sniffed and let out a slow breath, “Just...be honest with me right now, please.”  
  
“I don't understand. Adam, what's going on?”  
  
Adam turned slowly and met Shiro's eyes, his own wet and shiny, “Do you love me, Takashi?”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth to say yes, to say that he loved him with his entire being. He saw Adam's lips twitch, his throat bob as he swallowed and closed his mouth again. “No.” He whispered.  
  
A tear escaped Adam's eye but he didn't bother wiping it away, “Yeah. I thought so.” He muttered thickly, swallowing again and pushing fingers through his hair so that it stood on end.   
  
Shiro bit back the apology that jumped to his lips. He felt sick. His eyes started to burn but he blinked it away quickly and averted his eyes. Adam deserved better than his tears and empty apologies.   
  
“I'm going to pack some things now...I...” Adam cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as he turned on his heel and walked unsteadily back towards their bedroom, “I'll stay with someone for a while. When I'm ready I'll come get the rest.”  
  
Shiro could only nod weakly as he watched his boyfriend of seven years walk away.   
  
XXX  
  
“I lost everything.” Shiro whispered, staring up at the ceiling. He was numb now, Adam had left hours ago. The apartment had been much too quiet and so he'd messaged Matt who had dropped what he was doing and demanded to see him.   
  
Matt now sat at the end of his bed, head hanging and eyes on the floor, “Not everything.” He said, lifting his head with a sigh, “Still got me.”  
  
Shiro laughed bitterly, “Yeah and I'm taking you down with me.”  
  
“Hey, I didn't have to agree.” Matt nudged Shiro's foot, “By the way, I put all the videos and records in some emails. It's set to send whenever you need it to.”  
“Matt...you shouldn't-”  
  
Matt turned and glared at him, anger flashing in his eyes, “Don't be dense Shiro. You think I want to live knowing what they're doing to that kid and not do anything?! I'm not stupid, I can fuck up perfectly well on my own.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes tightly, lips pressed into tight line, “Thanks.” He said shakily.  
  
“I didn't do it for you, not really. I did it for Keith. I don't know him as well as you do but he seems like a good guy.”  
  
“He is. He's...brilliant and talented and I-”  
  
“Dude.” Matt laughed, shaking his head, “I'd stop there if I were you, if anyone heard you they'd wonder what kind of relationship you two have.”  
  
Shiro opened his eyes, the ceiling tiles looked back but didn't provide much comfort as an uncomfortable realisation stole into him. “Matt...?”  
  
“Yeah?” Matt drew out the word warily as he eyed his best friend, “Oh. Oh no. No no no. Shiro...”  
  
“I'm in trouble.”  
  
“Yeah. We already knew that-”  
  
“No I mean...really in trouble.” Shiro sat up, fear in his expression, “Keith he's-”  
  
“Shut up.” Matt held up a hand and frowned, “Keep whatever it is you're about to say to yourself Shiro. Don't be more of an idiot than you already are.”  
  
Shiro swallowed back the words that would damn him and nodded jerkily.   
  
“Good.” Matt sighed and rolled his shoulders, “Dad's gonna kill me.”  
  
Shiro laughed weakly, his moth curling up into a half-smile, “I'd be more worried about your mom.”  
  
Matt paled, eyes going wide with true terror, “Oh. Oh shit! Mom!” He scrambled to dig his communicator out of his pocket and stared at the screen, “What am I gonna tell her?” He asked weakly, a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead.  
  
“Nothing. So far you're fine.”  
  
“So far, yeah. How long is it gonna take for them to work out who did the snooping? Hacking into the Garrison's private files is kinda illegal.”  
  
Matt's phone buzzed in his hand and he swallowed as he stared down at the screen, “It's...dad.” he watched as the phone continued to buzz.  
  
“Answer it.” Shiro insisted gently, moving closer so he could push the phone closer to Matt, “He's a good man. He loves you and he deserves to know what happened.”  
  
Matt took a deep breath and finally answered, he closed his eyes, “Hey dad.”  
  
Shiro shifted, waiting. He heard Sam's voice but couldn't make out what was being said, he watched Matt's expressions instead. Matt's face twisted and then he sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I did it.” He winced as Sam's voice grew louder, “I know! I know what'll happen! Dad, you gotta understand-No. No there was no other way! What, you think we're stupid enough to not try other ways? Dad, Shiro says the kids in a bad way. He said they're torturing him and I believe him. What they're doing is wrong and...and I don't wanna work for somewhere that'd sell a kid to people who'd do that.”   
  
Matt waited and Shiro waited before he heard Sam's voice again. Matt nodded despite knowing his dad couldn't see it, “I know. I love you too, thanks dad.” He pulled the phone away from his ear just as the apartment doors opened. Matt met Shiro's gaze and smiled, “Well...guess we're going down together.”  
  
Matt lifted his hand and Shiro met it, they clasped each others wrists and stared into each others eyes, “Together.” Shiro confirmed, unable to help the small, hopeless little smile crossing his face. Matt mirrored it.  
  
XXX  
  
“No. No. No.” Keith muttered, digging his knife deep into the plaster of his tiny cell. He frowned, face squashed against the cold wall and legs sprawled out beside him, he cursed under his breath and tried again. He dug the tip of his blade into the plaster and drew it downwards, forming a line. He added another. “Shut up. You don't get it. No one does. Stupid...so fucking stupid. You think because I'm not following-” His blade slipped and sliced through his other hand, he winced but continued putting marks into the wall, “I's ok for you...you're not trapped here...stuck in this fucking room. Surrounded by people who hate you for-what? I don't even know what that is. Stop saying that god damned word! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Keith clamped his hands to his ears as if it could block out the whisper of the voice inside his head, that terrible prickle of energy sitting at the base of his neck. It didn't help but he couldn't help the reaction. The blade flashed in the gloom, the night lights glinting from it's edge. He looked at it, bringing it slowly away from his head as he started to pull off the coverings around the hilt. They fell away to reveal a vivid purple symbol which Keith ran bloody fingers over. “I wanna know what it means.” He breathed, gazing at the symbol as if it held all the answers in the universe, “Tell me. Tell me what it means! Please, please, I have to know!” He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting, but there was no answer from the whisper. He cursed, flinging the knife across the room. It hit the thick see-through door and...stuck. The blade shuddered but remained where it was buried in what was supposed to be bullet proof material.   
  
Slowly Keith dragged himself towards the knife, eyes fixed on the grip. He reached up and yanked it free, breathing too fast. He looked up at the hole it had left behind and then back to the knife. His tongue darted out and he licked his dry lips, adjusting his grip and drawing his fist back. With a cry he slammed it back into the door. It shuddered as Keith went at it again. A few cracks appeared, spider-webbing outward. Keith's heart leapt into his throat, his eyes widened. Whatever this knife was made from it wasn't from Earth. He grinned, a dark expression as he shifted and put more force behind the next blow, aiming at the weakness he'd created. His own blood smeared the glass, streaking it but he didn't pay it any mind.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is very action packed and short. I apologise for that, hopefully the next one will be longer. Please enjoy as we near the conclusion of this fic. 
> 
> Also, I honestly have no idea how they'd deal with the situation in this chapter so I just...guessed. It's dramatic, just try to think of it like an action scene in a film; suspend your disbelief!

They soon came to take Matt to his own rooms and shut him away there. Shiro was alone for the first time in years. He spent the following hours lying on his bed and staring at ceiling tiles. His thoughts ran in circles, always coming back to Keith. He wasn't sure when his feelings had changed, he wasn't even sure what he really felt about him at all. It wasn't quite romantic, it wasn't quite friendship either. There was something there, as if he was on the precipice of a drop and if he took one misstep he would fall to his doom. He didn't know exactly what was waiting for him at the bottom but he thought it may have something to do with those purple, fire-filled eyes.   
  
Shiro dozed on and off, not having much else to do and feeling too dazed to exercise. At some point in the early morning he heard an alarm. At first he dismissed it as a part of his dream but it persisted and he finally opened his eyes, rubbing at them. He sat up and slid from his bed, padding in his socks and boxer shorts towards the door. He put his hand against the scanner and it opened. “Hey, what's going on?” He asked his guard.  
  
“You have orders to remain where you are-” The guard began but he was drowned out by a sudden announcement.  
  
 _“All officers please report to your stations. Cadets, please remain in your bunks. This an emergency situation. All officers report to your stations; this is not a drill.”_  
  
Iverson's voice sent a shiver down Shiro's spine, the guard glanced at him briefly before several officers ran past, adjusting uniforms as they hurried away. Shiro caught some snatches of conversation as they went. He heard the word 'labs' and felt a cold shiver down his spine. He stepped back, allowing the door to close before he went back to his room and snatched up his clothes while Iverson repeated his announcement. The entire Garrison was going into lock down, already he could hear doors slamming shut, the echoing beeps of locks closing. Shiro hurried and when he was ready went to the door again, pulling on his boots. When the door opened next his guard turned with a frown, his mouth opened but he didn't have time to speak. Shiro slammed an elbow into his gut and smacked the back of his head into the wall. The man fell like a puppet with his strings cut. Shiro winced and adjusted his slumped body into a more comfortable position. “I'm sorry,” He whispered and turned down the corridor, he broke into a sprint.  
  
He ran down corridor after corridor, turning corners at break-neck speed as panic tightened inside his chest. He finally made it to the labs and slipped in through the open doors. The scene before him made him freeze, eyes wide as he took it all in.  
  
Keith stood before the shattered glass door of his cell. A glittering, blood covered knife in one hand and the other arm wrapped around a woman's neck. He was bearing his teeth in an animalistic snarl, eyes turning an eerie sort of yellow with pupils slit like a cats. Iverson was stood before several other officers, each with a gun in their hands and aimed directly at Keith. Shiro's heart dropped, he stepped forward.  
  
“Kogane, put down your weapon! Step away from the hostage or we'll have no choice but to fire.” Iverson was saying as Shiro moved quietly up behind him and the others.  
  
“Let me go. Let me go and I won't hurt anyone.” Keith shouted, chest heaving as he tried to watch everyone all at once. Shiro put his hand to his mouth. Keith's white hospital gown was streaked with blood, his eyes were ringed with dark circles and his hair was greasy and matted to his forehead. It was much longer than it had been. He was skinny, covered in dark bruises and he looked like he was on the edge. He kept muttering to himself, shaking his head as if to dislodge a fly before focussing back on the Garrison officers. “Please, give me a bike. Let me go. I-I...I'll go far away and I'll never come back. I promise. I won't hurt anyone, I never...never wanted t-to... _Please_!”  
  
“Keith!” Shiro shouted, unable to cope anymore. Keith was beyond desperate, his hand was shaking where it gripped the blade that was much too close to the woman's throat. She was white as a sheet, her blond hair tangled around her head and her blue eyes wide as she stared hopefully at Iverson. Keith's gaze snapped to Shiro, his lips parted and formed Shiro's name. “Keith...Keith please-”  
  
“Shirogane!” Iverson snapped, turning on Shiro furiously, “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“I heard the emergency announcement.” Shiro admitted, “I knocked out my guard. You can't expect me to just sit back while...while you do this.” He waved a hand at the guns. “Let me try. Please, he trusts me.”  
  
Iverson's face twisted and he ran a hand down it. Finally he sighed, “Go ahead, but we're gonna be keeping an eye out. One false move, Shirogane...” He left the threat unfinished but Shiro understood.  
  
“Thank you sir.” He whispered, turning back to Keith and his hostage. Shiro moved closer warily, hands up to show he was unarmed. “ _Keith_ ,” He said and poured every ounce of softness he could into it.  
  
Keith's eyes fixed on him. They were like laser beams, the glare hurt, “What're you...doing here...I...” Keith gasped, his hand shaking even more. The woman swallowed, whimpering as he jolted her a little.  
  
“Keith, I had to come.” Shiro insisted, keeping up his gentle tone of voice as he came to a halt close enough for Keith to see his sincerity but far enough away not to pose a threat. He put himself directly between Keith and the weapons aimed at him. “What are you doing?” He asked.  
  
“I need to go. I have to...I can't stay here.”  
  
“I know. We're doing everything we can to help you, I swore to you Keith. I swore that I'd never give up-”  
  
“BULLSHIT!” Keith screamed, eyes shining as if with their own light. He choked on the words, almost doubled over with pain. “Don't fucking lie! You always...lie...please, let me go. I wanna go home.”   
  
Shiro heard the sound of people shifting behind him, preparing to fire. He remained exactly where he was, if they wanted to kill Keith they'd have to go through him. He sighed and stepped closer, “Put the knife down, Keith.” He said quietly, “Come with me. I'll help you get out of here, I promise.”  
  
“No. No you'll just...just lock me up somewhere else!”  
  
“Keith, please. If you don't put down the knife they're going to kill us.”  
  
Keith frowned, “Why? Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because I-” Shiro halted, licking his lips before sighing, “Because ever since I first saw you fly I've wanted nothing more than to help you. You have to trust me, Keith. I know it's hard but just...” He reached out a hand, watching it shake as Keith stared at it like it was about bite him, “ _Please_ ,” He whispered.  
  
Keith hesitated, eyes shifting from Shiro's hand to his face and back again. Finally he began to lower the knife and the woman gasped. She yanked herself away and ran past Shiro. Shiro smiled, “Come on,” He said, watching Keith move towards him warily. It was like coaxing a terrified kitten out from under a bed. Keith was close enough to touch when boots echoed in the hallway. More people burst into the room, armed to the teeth. They set up a perimeter and Shiro felt dread sink into his gut. “No!” He spat and turned on his heel, seeing Sanda enter with several more armed officers.  
  
“HOLD! HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Iverson shouted, his battle-hardened voice filling the room and freezing everyone in their tracks. “If you fire now you'll kill Shirogane!”  
  
“Shirogane, get out of the way!” Sanda demanded, glaring at him furiously, “You're already in trouble, do not make it worse.”  
  
“It can't get any worse.” Shiro replied, “Keith, come with me.” He held out his hand and felt Keith put his smaller, bloodstained one in it. He tugged him close, ensuring that his own bulk hid most of him from view. “I'm gonna get you out. I promise.”  
  
“So, you're going to betray your entire planet?” One of the men in suits finally spoke up, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Honestly? I'm struggling to care about much of anything right now, sir.” Shiro said in an eerily calm voice that he didn't feel, “If this is what my planet and my people do then I'd rather be a traitor.”  
  
Shiro noticed a few red dots waving around him until one focussed on his chest, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
“Sir, I can't get a clean shot.” One of the snipers said, their voice coming from a radio clutched in the man in black's hand. The man kept eye contact with Shiro and lifted it to his mouth, “If we can't get a shot then take them both out.”   
  
Iverson's eye widened in horror, he turned on Sanda who looked equally as horrified.  
  
Shiro felt Keith's fingers clench inside his own. He heard a soft whisper of his name before something hard was shoved into his back. He hardly had time to gasp before he was falling. He managed to catch himself on his hands but an abrupt noise shut out all other sound. The gun shot rang through his head, causing his ears to ring. He shook his head, shock almost rooting him to the spot. He stared down at the floor before slowly turning around. Behind him was a knife with a glowing purple sigil on its handle, it's blade bloodied. More blood was painted across the white tiles. Shiro lifted his eyes to Keith who was on his knees, bent over. His head was low, hair dangling in front of his face. Shiro moved before he had time to think, he crawled to Keith's side and reached out. Keith made a tiny whimpering sound that made Shiro's heart ache. “Keith?” He whispered. Around him there was total silence, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and Keith but didn't care. “K-Keith?”  
  
Distantly he heard Iverson shouting orders, demanding that no one shoot. Someone grunted as if they'd been hit but Shiro didn't look. He only had eyes for Keith. He put a hand on Keith's shoulder and reached out to put his hand on his face, gently he lifted Keith's head. Keith's eyes met his, they were glassy with pain and he was panting through a mouth full of blood. It trickled down his chin and hit the floor. “No. No.” Shiro grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. He held him tightly, rocking back and forth without really considering what he was doing. “Please, Keith. Please don't...”  
  
“Out of the way, Shirogane.”   
  
Shiro almost didn't respond to the order until Iverson put a strong hand on his shoulder and dragged him away. “Let the medics take care of it.”  
  
“Shiro!”   
  
Shiro turned to see Matt and his dad run towards him, he saw the man in black had been pinned to the floor and handcuffed. He turned back to see the medics working on Keith. He could see the hole in the smock, the blood slowly staining it. He reached out again and touched Keith's hand, holding it tightly. He felt Keith squeeze weakly back before he went slack.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro sat in a chair in some office. He sat with his head bowed, hands shaking as he clenched them on his knees.   
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Shiro looked up through his fringe, seeing Sam Holt crouch before him, he held out a steaming mug, “Here, drink some of this. You'll feel better for it.”  
  
Shiro swallowed and curled bloodied hands around the cup, “Thanks.” He croaked, blinking rapidly as he stared down into it. He didn't know what it was, some sort of tea. He lifted it to his lips and sipped. It tasted like blood.   
  
“They're doing all they can for him, you know. None of us wanted this. Not even Sanda.”  
  
Shiro could only nod numbly. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Keith's limp body, covered in red. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed at his eyes. “I-Is Matt ok?”  
  
“He's fine. Don't worry. I had him taken back to his room.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Sanda's busy placating the people from the government. They're angry at the arrest of their boss but considering what happened...” Sam shook his head slowly, “Firing on an unarmed child.” He said in disgust. “Hopefully the charges against you and Matt will be dropped and we'll be able to sort this out properly.”  
  
Shiro nodded again. He didn't feel anything except an all pervasive horror at the events of the day. He swallowed more tea, it didn't do much except give his hands something to do. “He saved me.”  
  
Sam reached out and squeezed his shoulder, “He did.”  
  
“Even after everything...everything we did to him. He pushed me out of the way.”  
  
“He's a good kid,” Sam agreed, “I can't say I blame him for his desperate actions.”  
  
“He wouldn't have hurt her.” Shiro met Sam's eyes, desperation twisting his face, “He'd never hurt anyone.”  
  
“I know that Shiro, and so will everyone else. He did what he did out of desperation, we all saw it. It was recorded, we have proof of everything that happened. I'll get the best lawyers and before you know it he'll be free again.”  
  
“If he survives.” Shiro muttered, drawing inward again as his chest ached. He winced, breath stuttering. “Sam...”  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Shiro swallowed back the taste of metal from his mouth and let the mug drop from his hands. His stomach cramped and he bent double, a small grunt escaping him. His heart was beating too fast. Pounding against his ribs like a bird trapped in a cage. He grabbed his chest above it and gasped, eyesight going dark around the edges.  
  
“Shiro! Shiro-HELP!” Sam turned to the door, one hand on Shiro's shoulder, “HELP! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!”  
  
Shiro's vision narrowed before fading completely, the last he heard was Sam's voice telling him to hold on. Just hold on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Adam is NOT a bad person. He's just desperately trying to hold onto the man he loves and gets frustrated and angry that Shiro's pulling away no matter what he does. Please understand that no human being is black or white, they are grey and this is the angle I'd like people to read this from.


End file.
